Beautiful Disaster
by al3x
Summary: Draco is on the run from deatheaters and the order, he needs safety, which comes in the form of a certain bookworm...“You came to a fork in the middle of a long path which has lead you here, and like every path, there were obstacles
1. Chapter 1

**One. Hermione**

Tap, tap...My head shot up and I looked towards the window. A small, scrawny owl desperatly beat its wings while hooting at me. I let out a small sigh as I made my way over to the window to let it in. I knew who it was going to be; well, kind of:

_Hermione, how's your summer been?_

_Have you decided to write back to me yet? _

I crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it into the bin. Throwing myself back on top of the bed I laid there staring up at the ceiling for a while before I was overcome by the erge to finally write back.

Defeated, I leant off the edge of the bed and pulled out the wrinkled paper, smoothed it out and began to write my reply; _Who are you?_ I stared down at what I had just written. Should I send it?

For about a month I'd been getting letters from an unknown person. Being aware of the dangers it could potentially cause, I had not as of then replied. Of course the first thing I did was try to put a tracker on the owl but it would always go haywire, unable to tell me where this person was located.

I decided that if it was some sort of werido (I thought deatheater at first but then thought again; an odd tactic for Voldemort if you ask me), they would have given up by now so I guessed it was someone playing a practical joke. But even as I watched the small owl fly away, the letter tied to its boney leg, there was doubt whether I should have done it or not. I always say, if in doubt say no, but I never take my own advise. As Ron liked to remind me; I'm quick to give advise but too stubborn to take it.

I chucked the quill on to my bed, angry with myself that I gave in to my curiousity and looked around my room. It was a mess; spell books, robes, cauldrons and all sorts of other odd things that you wouldn't expect to see in a 17 year old girl's bedroom, were all over the floor. I stalked across the room to the trunk that lay open at the bottom of my bed and hastly pulled everything out of it. Slowly I replaced it, checking that I had everything I needed.

I glanced at my clock which flashed 1am, just 10 hours until I was due to arrive at The Burrow, a week before school started. My stomach made a familiar flip at the thought of school and how just six weeks ago there were talks of closing it down. With Dumbledore gone I wasn't quite sure how everyone would cope, quite a few people weren't even returning. I still couldn't believe Snape could do such a thing and I certainly didnt think Malfoy had it in him. Then I realised that he never did; he couldn't do it, and I went off again feeling sorry for him, what was I thinking? He planned to murder Dumbledore.

The thought made my eyes water and with that I decided to climb into bed and try to get some sleep. I laid on my back staring at the ceiling but after ten minutes I rolled over, put my head in my pillow and screamed. Eveytime I shut my eyes my curiosity took over. When would my mysterious writer strike again? Knowing that I was now close to possibly finding out who it was, was driving me nuts. "Curiousity kills the cat," I thought out loud, "just roll over and sleep."

Eventually, after what must have been an hour, I grabbed my wand, pointed it at the window and muttered "Silencio." That way I couldn't hear the owl even if it did come back that night.

After a while my eyes became heavy and I was overcome by tiredness, no longer could I resist the urge to sleep. My dreams full off demetors and painful screaming.

**One. Draco**

_Just keep running. Don't look back...Don't look back._ I shot a curse over my head and ducked behind an icicle to dodge one.

"Come on, he's over here, move faster you idiots he's gonna get away!" A husky voice came some 20 feet behind me.

A few meters ahead of me I saw an opening in the mountain side. I took a deep breath and sprinted as fast as I could. The snow was falling thickly and if I ran fast enough they wouldn't see where I went. I entered the cave dizzy and as my vision cleared I looked around to find that I was in a magnificent place. Huge icicles hung high from the ceiling and I could hear what sounded like a river.

"Shit!" The noise made me jump and I pressed myself flat against the cave wall, my breath held as I dared not to breath. The voice spoke again.

"We lost him. Well done Crabbe now you can explain this to the Dark Lord when he asks what went wrong."

Receding footsteps followed this and I let out a long grateful breath. Slowly I slid down the wall into a sitting position and rested my head in my hands against my knees. Slow tears slid down my face.

What had I gotten myself in to? I didn't want any of this and now I had messed it all up, for both sides. I just wanted to prove to my father that I wasn't weak, but I was and I couldn't do it. I knew there'd be a punishment and instead of facing it like a man I fled. So now I'm wanted by both sides. I just wanted to make him proud because he said I was just like him, but I'm not. I don't want to be like him. I may be part of that family but I'm not like them and I am NOT my father. I am not Luicius, I am my own person...I am Draco Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two. Hermione**

I woke up at ten to eleven the following morning and started running around like a headless chicken grabbing all the things I would need. At eleven I ran downstairs and took out some floo powder from my little purple bag before saying goodbye to my parents.

"If you've forgotten anything send us an owl and we'll get it to you." said mum. I looked at her with raised eyebrows; my mum and dad were muggles and had said the same thing every year, they didn't have an owl but tried to seem like they knew what they were talking about.

I quickly hugged them both, threw some floo power into the fire place, roaring emerald flames filled it. Mum screamed, I did this every year but it still shocked her.

"Love you," I said as I stepped into the flames then clearly said "The Burrow." The odd sensation traveling this way gives you hit me immediatly, soon I landed heavily in the fire place of the burrow.

I stepped onto the dusty blue carpet and before my head had stopped spinning and my eyes registered the Weasley's living room, I was being bombarded by hugs and kisses from Mrs. Weasley who also shoved a piece of toast into my hand, which I took gratefully having been too rushed to eat breakfast.

"Hermione," screeched Mrs Weasley "you look exhausted."

"Oh, no I..."

"Go into Ginnys room and get some sleep." She said. I glanced at Ron and Harry who looked anxious and could tell straight away that there was something they had to tell me.

"Mum!" said Ron. "She's fine, come on 'Mione we need to catch up there's -"

"Ronald! Don't be so selfish, you can tell her the good news when she's had a good sleep. Now come on." Said Mrs Weasley as she shoved me, quite forcefully, towards the stairs and stood there until she saw me enter Ginny's room.

Ginny's room was very small and had cramped into it two single beds, a cupboard and now two Hogwarts trunks, which stood at the end of each bed. I threw myself onto my usual bed at the burrow, the matress was kind of lumpy but to me it was perfect. Everything was perfect at the burrow. Don't get me wrong, I love my parents, but they're both muggles so its great to be in a place that thrives on magic.

I started to wonder what it was that Harry and Ron had to tell me so urgently, maybe they had found another horcrux. They had been working hard all summer to find them and now had only three left, I haven't really been going with them; Harry could tell I felt terrible not being able to stay in school so kindly said that the school needed me there. I went twice though but there was no action; never a deatheater in sight.

I placed my hands behind my back and sunk my head into the soft pillows. Soon I fell into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up later that night to Harry and Ron staring at me. I jumped out my skin and whipped my wand out, they were lucky that it got caught on a loose piece of string from my pajamas or I would have cursed them to an oblivion.

"What the hell are you doing?" I whispered assuming from the darkness outside that everyone else was asleep.

"We've come to tell you our news." said Ron. I suddenly felt very awake and sat slowly down on the bed looking at the boys. Suddenly huge grins appeared across both of their faces.

"Oh my god, you've got one haven't you?" I asked.

"Yes we bloody well have!" Harry practically shouted.

"Which one?"

"The snake," Ron answered.

"WHAT! The snake?" I said, lowering my voice at Ron and Harrys shocked faces. " I thought we agreed that you would go after that one just before Voldermort himself. You two are so stupid. He may not have known you were going after them before but you know what? He does now. What are you doing staying in this house, you've got your whole family in danger."

"Hermione will you please shut up and let us explain?" Pleaded Ron. I sat down and folded my arms, _this had better be good_, I thought.

"Right," Harry started. " We didn't do it." At my puzzled look he continued. "We don't know who did it in fact –"

He was cut off by Ron who spoke very fast, clearly ecstatic that they didn't have to go after the snake.

"No but whoever they are they are bloody marvellous. They're a genious infact, how the hell they did it we'll never know. They must be out of their minds. We've been thinking who it might be 'Mione but we can't come out with anything. What about you do you think you know of anyone that may have done it, 'cause if you do I wanna meet them and give them a pat on the back because they're amazing we should meet them and get them on our side and..." He said all this in one go and took a deep breath, but before he could carry on I put my hand up.

"Ok," I said, taking it all in.

"Harry, I don't get it."

"Yes, I guess what we said wouldn't have made much sense." He said eyeing Ron worridley. "Well, yesterday we went to go and walk to the shop for Mrs. Weasley, we were walking down the path and there it was."

"There was what?" I asked impatantly.

"The snake," he answered. "just there. On the fence, with a note." He added with a smile.

"What did it say?" I asked curiously. Harry stuffed his hand deep into his pocket and pulled out a screwed up piece of paper. He held it out to me and I unfolded it gently. It was very short and read:

_I thought this would b__e of good use to you _

_I just want to help there__'s no need to be suspicious._

_A friend._

**Two. Draco**

_Breathe.__..you can do it._

I sat there staring at the piece of paper before me for a while debating about what I should do. I read the words _It's me, Draco Malfoy _which were scrawled across it. What was I thinking? There was no way in hell that I could send that, they'd have the order out looking for me in no time.

I crushed the paper together in my hand and threw it against the wall. I slamed my head back against the wooden wall and felt the pain seep through me, but I didn't care. It rarely bothered me anymore. Thats what happens when you become a death eater, you turn numb. I had to learn to not let anything bother me, to be able to kill and forget about it. Father said I'd kill so many people that it'd all blend in to one one day and sooner or later I'd feel nothing afterwards.

I havn't killed anyone yet, and I'm not planning to. I don't want to end up like my father, numb inside; not caring for anyone even his own wife and son.

I looked around me at the damp shed I was staying in. It was a state but had to be better than those icy mountains. I thought they'd be the best place to apparate to and it'd make me harder to find. I spent three weeks there before the death eaters got on my trail. I apparated to the shed, just outside of Hogsmade straight away. I knew I wouldn't be able to spend long there though, they'd come after me sooner or later. I knew they knew I was there they were just biding their time, wondering what it is that I was planning to do.

The fact was, I didn't even know what I was planning to do. All I knew was that I needed help and the one person I could think of that could help me, I planned to murder. Now my only hope was to seek the help of the order, those closest to him; _That should go down well,_ I thought,_I can imagine it now_: "Hi Macgonagal, Lupin, Umm I know I assisted in the murder of the best and most powerful wizard of our time and possibly the only person who could help defeat Voldermort, but I was just wondering; How would you like to get me out of a tight spot with some death eaters?"

I needed a strategy to show that I'd changed and I'd already put forward some sort of plan which I had almost abandoned until I got some sort of reply. I just didn't think I could go through with it. I couldn't tell her I was me because she wouldn't listen to me but she wouldn't speak to me if I didn't.

I tossed my quill backwards and forwards in my hand, wondering what should be my next move. I decided not to go with honesty, I had to gain her trust. I needed to speak with her face to face.

_Just a __friend _I wrote.

**Three. Hermione**

The next three days at the Weasley's were full of quidditch and wizards chess. It was a hot day so Ron, Harry, Fred, George and I decided to have another game of quidditch. I went with Fred and George as they didn't classify me as a very good player, so no one cared if one team had three.

I was hovering a few feet above the ground when I felt as though some one was watching me, slowly I lifted my head to find Ron staring at me. Confused, I waved at him and he quickly looked away. A couple of times through the game I felt as though some one was looking at me and each time I turned to find it too be Ron.

I hadn't really spoken to Ron those past three days, I think he had been a bit embaressed after what I had said to him before we left for home just before the summer...

**Flashback...**

"Um, Ron, I was wondering if I could have a word before we get on the train?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah sure, what's up 'Mione?" He asked, completly unaware.

"Well all the stuff that has happened these past months, in fact these past years, has kind of got me thinking." I swolled hard in an attempt to get rid of the lump that was rising in my throat. "Ok, let me try and put this in a different way." Ron looked at me with a worried look on his face.

"Hermione what's wrong? Whatever it is you can tell me."

"Right." I nodded. "Erm, well you know how I seemed when you and Lavender got together?" He nodded. "Well you understand why that is right?"

"Yes." He answered, clearly not grasping what I was trying to say. But who could blame him, I wasn't exactly making it clear. "Yeah, you didn't like her and I didn't understand why. But Hermione I totally got that and you've apologised , and I told you I agree with you; shes a slag." He smiled obviously amusing himself at bitching about his ex.

"No." I said impatiantly and quite firmly wiping the smile off of Ron's face. "No Ron you don't get it. Ok I've got to do this," I said more to myself than Ron. "Ilikeyou."

"You what?"

"I like you Ron, ok?" He did something I completly never expected. He burst out laughing.

"Well I should hope you do." He answered. "We have been best mates since our first year and.." I cut him off, he clearly wasn't getting me and the only way to get through to him was to do one thing...

**End of flashback..**

So I kissed him. His eyes opened like saucepans and he walked off in complete shock, avoiding me all the way back to King's Cross. I was actually quite glad when I arrived at the Weasley's for him to be okay with me. But the only time we'd really spoken was when he and Harry were telling me about the horcrux, and he was really excited.

I became very confused and tried to figure it all out but it just made things worse in my head. I was sure Ron could not have liked me back from his reaction but from the way he kept staring at me...oh "I don't get boys." I said to myself, and rather loudly.

Later that night we were joined by Lupin, Tonks and Moody for tea. Meaning that it was a squash in the already packed Weasley house.

"Where's Arthur?" Lupin asked Mrs Weasley.

"Oh you know how it is at the Ministry lately, they called him in about an hour ago but he shouldn't be long."

Across the table Bill, Charlie, the twins and Moody were having a heated disccusion about that night's quidditch scores, when suddenly there was a loud pop that announced the arrival of Mr Weasley. From one glance of him I could see there was something wrong but, Mrs Weasley being happy with the moments she gets to see her husband, quickly ushered him into a seat and pushed a plate infront of him. Clearly I wasn't the only one that noticed the tinge of green in Mr Weasleys comlextion.

"Arthur," Lupin said. "Whats happened." With this everyone looked at him and silenced from the look on his face. Mr Weasley swolled hard as he struggled to release the words from his mouth.

"Hagrid." He managed to say. "Hagrid has been taken by death eaters." There was uproar; I couldn't hear what people were saying for the thumping of my heart was effecting my hearing. My eyes stung as I stuggled to fight back tears and all over the table people dissaperated, obviously going to help.

Anger built up in me and I stood up quickly "I'm going to," I announced.

"No," said Ron and Mrs Weasley, Harry having already left.

"No Hermione you can stay here with me and Ginny, I refuse to let you go, it's too dangerous." With that I felt coldness run through my body, evidently she had cast some sort of spell to stop me dissaperating.

I turned and ran up to Ginny's room where I threw myself onto my bed and sobbed into the pillow until my throat was sore. I stood up and walked over to the mirror. I quietly laughed at the state I was in; my bushy hair was loose and sticking out in every direction while my eyes were red and swollen and mascara streaked.

I slid my hand under my bed and pulled out one of my bags, emptying it on the bed. I looked through my belongings for the wetwipes and slowly began removing the mascara from my face. Half way through replacing everything there was a loud tapping on the window. My eyes widened and I slowly turned my head towards it, jumping up as I saw a strange owl ramming its head defiantly against the window.

After paitently waiting for it to settle down on a shelf I quickly untied the letter, giving the owl a small pat before it left. My insides turned as the thought of finding out who had been writing to me all this time ran through my head. I was dissapointed yet intriged when I saw that it read i Just a friend /i . A friend? But who?

**Three. Draco.**

_Breath...it was just a dream_

I awoke suddenly from my nightmare and stared around me at the darkness, expecting him to be standing in the corner. He wasn't. Of course he wasn't, it was just a dream and he would surely never come here to kill me himself. Unless he found out...

I'd been racking my brains thinking of other ways that would go in my favor with the order; once I revealed myself to them. The plan with Hermione didn't seem to be going so well because she hadn't written back and it had been a few days. I was sure I had her now and that the plan could finally move into action. But I guessed I was wrong. I comforted myself with the thought that the new owl I used couldn't find her.

I'd tried other things to, like get them things that would help them out, but I'd had no success, apart from one thing. One very big thing. I killed that bloody snake. It was as much for me as it was for them though. I hated the thing, it was like it could see right through me. I was sure it would tell its master everything I'd done because he'd try and send me on the most painful tasks. Voldemort himself could not read my mind, I only ever saw him face to face once. Just before the night I was meant to kill Dumbledore. He sat me down and told me, in not so many words, that if I didn't do it I would die. So afterwards all I could think about was getting away from them and I thought the snake knew. I ran two weeks after I was meant to kill him, I was always heavily watched, he must have known. He was going to kill me anyways, just wanted me to do as much of the dirty work as possible before he did. But I never did it, some of it Snape did. For some reason he refused to let me fail, didn't want me dead so when I said I couldn't do it, he would. Or that stupid git Pettigrew, I told him his master would reward him greatly. Idiot.

There was a sudden whoosing sound and an owl landed on my lap causing me to jump. Yes! It was her. _A Friend whos name is? And I know you how exactly?_.

Atleast this plan was finally starting to take off, maybe there was hope after all. Now there was just the problem of getting her to keep talking to me. I obviously couldn't tell her it was me, but I couldn't sound like I was some weirdo that just randomly decided to write to her. I sat contemplating what to do for about half hour before it came to me. I decided to say; _Damon, an admirer. Nice to meet you Miss Granger. Sorry if i worried you._ I read it over and smirked to myself, surely she wont be able to resist knowing more. A boy, who's not a Weasel or duck footed Bulgarian, paying interset in her?


	3. Chapter 3

**Four. Hermione**

We got on the Hogwarts Express on the 1st September with still no sign or any idea of where Hagrid could be. No one really knew why they chose to take Hagrid; the only thing we could think of was that it was to get to Harry. Some how they must have known he was close to him, and I bet I knew how. The whole plan was probably his idea. He had always hated him. All Draco Malfoy was, was a self-obsessed coward wanting to prove his name.

It had been a cold day and I sat in the common room shivering, evidently I had a cold coming. I glanced at the clock that read 7.30. Everyone was still in the great hall eating tea but I had loads of Arithmancy homework to do so I told Harry and Ron I'd meet them later. Although all I'd done since I'd sat down was daydream. I leant over to pick up my quill and make a start when a tapping on the window by my table made me jump.

I opened up the window and untied the letter, the all-familiar writing was present once again and oddly I felt excitement rush through me. My mysterious writer, or Damon I should say, had been writing to me ever since he told me who he was. He was a year above me and had left school the year before. He also said he'd liked me for a while. I know, sounds odd right? But I didn't really have boys paying much attention to me, well, the exception was Viktor, _but he was special_, I thought to myself smiling at the memories.

Everyday for 3 weeks Damon and I had been talking to each other. He said he liked to have some one he could talk to because the people around him expected so much from him. I told him a lot too. Things I hadn't told Ron or Harry, or even Ginny. I found him really easy to talk to, probably because it was not face-to-face and I didn't know him. I told him a lot of people tended to judge me before knowing me properly and there was a lot most people didn't know about me.

I didn't like to seem too sorry for myself though; he'd been through a lot worse. He said how his father had disowned him because he didn't want to lead down the same path as him. I didn't really go into detail with it; it seemed like a sensitive issue.

We talked about meeting up; he was staying in a place just outside of Hogwarts, and being in 7th year we can go there whenever we want. He didn't live with his parents, he was on his own, but he said it was how he liked it; no one could hurt him that way. He seemed very deep, just my kind. I sat smiling at myself for a minute, I was thinking as though a huge relationship was going to form from this. It would be great if it did though.

I shook my head and resumed to reading the letter. It read, _Hey You! How has your week been? Mine's been terrible, ran into one of my dad's friends who gave me a headache. You know, you're the only thing that keeps me going. Hope to hear from you soon._ I breathed out deeply, I felt so sorry for him. I decided there and then that I'd have to set up a date to go and meet him. I wanted to help him out.

Just as I opened the window for the owl to leave Ginny walked through the door. "Who you writing to?" She asked, eyeing me curiously.

"Just a friend," I answered with a rubbish attempt at hiding the smirk that played across my face.

"Hermione, you never were a good liar." She suddenly seemed disappointed, "I thought we told each other everything, and especially if it's a boy thing. Which I know it is so don't try to hide it!" She said sternly.

I guessed there was no way out of this one so told Ginny everything, from the first letter, to finding out who he is and, to meeting up with him.

When I finished I thought for a moment that she was just going to sit there. After a while she looked away, "Hmm…" She said slowly. Clearly she was thinking this through.

"Listen Ginny, you wanted me to tell you so it's not like I'm looking for your opinion or anything. Whatever you say I'm going to meet him. I'm not stupid and I think I've proved more than once that I can look after myself."

She looked slightly shocked after I said this and answered by saying, "Mione, I was only thinking of good places that you two could meet up to." A smirk appeared on her face and I waiting for an outburst of excitement. And it came.

"You are so lucky! I wish I had some hot boy a year older than me writing to me and wanting to meet up; it's so exciting. Oh how romantic, you could fall in love and get married and…"

"Live happily ever after," I finished as I burst out laughing. "Come on Ginny I'm 17, your talking about me settling down now. And you don't know he's hot; he could look like, like one of the Weird Sisters."

Ginny blushed slightly at this and answered "But wouldn't it be a great story to tell your Grand-children." We both started laughing and stayed up till a ridiculous hour discussing romance and fairy tale endings.

**Four. Draco**

_Yes Draco, you're the man…You are the man!_

I'd done it. I'd been hinting for days that we should set up a date and place to meet up but I didn't want too initiate it in case it scared her off a bit. I knew that last message would have done it; I went for sympathy. I told her how my dad's friend had given me a headache; it wasn't like I'd lied to her.

Earlier on that day I had a bit of a run in with a death eater. I wasn't worried though, I thought it was just an unlucky coincidence. Anyway he wouldn't have remembered a thing for a while and by the time he got back to Voldemort I'd be long gone from here; and hopefully in the safe hands of the order. Finally she'd mentioned meeting up and I bet it was that last load of bull about her being the only thing that kept me going.

It hit me then, she was. "No Draco" I said, slapping myself. Don't feel like you need that…mudblood. I cringed at the word. It reminded me so much of my father that I dreaded saying it anymore. In fact, the only reason I said it was to convince myself that I didn't need her, I supposed.

I spent most of my time planning what to say and how to act with her when we met. For some reason I always ended up daydreaming about spilling my guts about every thing; my father, being a death eater, meeting Voldemort; all the things that had been building up inside me. I didn't know what it is about her but she just had this way of comforting people and then she made me tell her things that made me want to slap myself afterwards.

I shook my head, why was I thinking of Granger so much lately? I'd sit and daydream about her, nothing weird, just about talking to her and stuff like that. I put it down to the fact that there was no one else around so she was the closest thing to a decent human that I had contact with. But what if it wasn't? Could I have possibly been developing feelings for her? Funnily enough, this did not make my insides squirm. I contemplated it for a while and come to the conclusion that I didn't like her; I was just been paranoid. But if I did…it wouldn't have been such a bad thing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Five. Hermione**

I hated last thing on a Thursday; we had double potions. I left my arithmacy class and threw my bag over my shoulder as I slumped down the dark dungeon corridors. As I turned a corner with my eyes focused on the floor I bumped into something, or rather someone.

"Hermione?" Squeaked an all familiar voice. It was Ron; for some reason every time I saw him lately his voice became unusually high and he also seemed to take every opportunity to talk to me, about anything. For instance, not so long before I was having a conversation with Dean Thomas about the arithmacy lesson we'd had that day, and he came over and started gambling on like he was an expert on the matter and had learned it for years. When in fact, he hated the subject and had always told me I was giving him brain cramps if I spoke about it. Ginny told me that she noticed he only did it when I was speaking with a boy, but I hadn't really paid attention. I tried not to think about it too much because I was really upset when my feelings weren't returned last year. But I supposed if he did like me nothing could happen; he and Harry had been searching high and low for the horcrux and there was no way that I was getting in the way by making him have all these mushy gushy feelings.

"Urm…Ron," I said confused. "Where are you going? Potions is the other way."

"Yes…uhh…I know…I was just…well. I was worried about you because your not there yet."

"Ron, the lesson hasn't even begun yet. It's not like im late." I said questionably.

He blushed slightly and fumbled around with a folded piece of paper in his hands. Eyes on the floor.

"What's wrong?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. His head shot up to look at me and a pale green tinged his features. This was followed by a couple of minutes in which he opened and shut his mouth, obviously lost for words.

I allowed him to look like a fish for a while (because I found it amusing) before I said, "Right…Well Ron, im going to go to potions." No response. "You remember right? The lesson we are now ten minutes late for." Still absolutely no recognition that I was even stood there. "Ok, you..urmm…you just stay here if you want, ill just urr…yes." I finished and edged my way around him. He stood there, staring at the spot where I was as I ran down the corridor towards my lesson.

I slipped through the door of my potions lesson unseen by professor Luton, the replacement for Snape, and took a seat next to Dean Thomas. I quickly scribbled down the notes on the board and started pulling all the things out that I would need to make the potion; bottled embarrassment.

A few minutes later Ron appeared in the doorway and made a failed attempt to slip in unnoticed.

"Mr Weasley," said the professor. "Nice to see you've decided to come to my lesson. We are making bottled embarrassment and I believe you would make a perfect test subject."

Ron just sneered at him and walked through the gap in the desks. As he reached the table where I was sat, again his eyes widened. I smiled at him and motioned to the seat next to me; he ignored this gesture and proceeded to take a seat next to Neville. Angry with him for completely ignoring me I threw the fish eye into my cauldron which spewed its ingredients everywhere.

"Miss Granger!" Yelled Luton. "Please, take care with your heavy hands. Clearly you are not very happy with Mr Weasley so you can settle your differences in detention if you both carry on the way you're going." With this he stormed out of the classroom leaving the whole class in bewilderment as to where he could have gone.

Just at the right time Harry came whistling into the classroom unaware of everyone staring at him. He was covered in dust and in an extremely happy mood. He took a seat between Dean and myself and said, "Aright Mione, Ron?"

His happy state seemed to have fogged his brain as Ron and Dean looked nothing alike.

"Harry, are you alright?" I asked

"Perky" He answered in a scarily happy voice.

"But you're covered in dust." This seemed to pull him out of his trance as he looked himself up and down and started laughing.

"And so I am." He answered blushing slightly. It suddenly dawned on me where he must have been.

"Where have you been Harry?" I asked, a smile forming on my face.

"Nowhere." He answered rather too quickly.

"So you haven't found a new broom cupboard for you and gin…"

"Hermione," he whispered. "Shh, you know what he's like."

"What who's like?" I asked smirking, knowing he was going to feel like a fool pretty soon.

"Ro…" He cut himself off as he looked at Ron, or rather who he thought was Ron. "Dean, what have you done with Ron?" The whole class, who had been interestingly listening, burst out laughing. Along with Harry who went red and occupied himself in his work. The only person who did not laugh was Ron, who was looking nervously at the note in his hand.

The Professor walked into the classroom in the middle of all the laughing and began issuing out detentions and taking away points from everyone he could point at. Although he was better than Snape, he often liked to go on power trips. He seemed to thrive on the fact that he was in charge and any unbalance of his lesson resulted in many detentions and a massive decrease in the points of Slytherin and Gryffindor.

"Miss Granger," he said, strutting over to me. He held his hand out which had in it a glass vile. "Will you kindly fill this with some of your potion and then hand it to Mr Weasley to test." It wasn't a question.

I looked at Ron with an _I'm sorry_ face as I handed it over to him. I knew I had done it perfectly, not to sound big headed, but I found it rather easy.

Ron slowly walked to the front of the class and poured the substance into his mouth, cringing from the after taste. The Professor began to explain how it works:

"It takes about 10 minutes to kick in and lasts around an hour. So we'll have just enough time to see it in action. Nothing may happen; he may find nothing to be embarrassed about. No one knows what's going on in his head but I'll warn you Mr Weasley," he said smiling evilly. "If you have any embarrassing secrets about yourself and a certain some one in here, you'll have no choice but to reveal that you are embarrassed around them."

Ron turned white, then yellow, then green. Obviously there was some one he was embarrassed to be around and I had a fine idea of who it might be. The class erupted with laughter at the look on his face and a Slytherin pointed out, "Ooo, he's embarrassed to be around some one look at the colour on his face, he's dreading it. Bet you wish you weren't late now don't you Weaselby?"

The remark was so Malfoy-ish I could have sworn it was him. The Slytherin, whose name I don't know, neither do I care, smirked at Harry and me. Behind me Harry made a certain hand gesture to him which wiped the smile off his face.

Slowly red embraced Ron's neck and crept to his face, stuttered words emerged from his mouth.

"I…I…I love you but…but…and…and…" Everyone looked around for the person he was looking at. "I…I…don't care because…b-because…You love me too." He smiled knowingly at me. Until something dawned on him. "You told me you do…you did…last year. I'm not lying. Why are you all laughing at me; I'm not. You…You don't love me do you…it was all a joke…Oh God what have I done?" With this he ran frantically from the room muttering something about it being the most embarrassing moment of his life. The bell rang for the end of the lesson but everyone stayed sat in their seats, staring at…me?

Harry put a hand under my arm to bring me up from my seat. I was so embarrassed. As I walked out the door the prick from Slytherin shouted "Weasel and mudblood sitting in a tree…I can't wait to see that red headed prat…" He was cut off as Neville lunged forward and knocked him off his seat.

"You get him!" Harry shouting in to the class room as we left for the corridor. Giggling to himself he turned to me, "I guess you know now."

"Harry, I knew ages ago. I suppose I just didn't want to admit it, I didn't want things to be messed up. I'm assuming he told you what happened last year." He nodded uncomfortably, "I was hurt Harry." I said, staring at my feet. "I knew he liked me but I didn't know it was love."

"Well this is perfect," Harry said excitedly. "Now you can get together, and it'll keep him off mine and Ginny's case. He has no love life so is jealous of everyone else's. You should see the looks he gives people when he sees them holding hands or kissing. It's sad."

I stood there thinking for a minute. "No Harry, I don't think we can be together," I said sadly. "He hurt me to much and I don't want to get in the way of your search, you know how he gets. My feelings are disappearing Harry. Yes it's taking time, but eventually they will be gone. I've never experienced proper love, and clearly I'm not ready."

My eyes filled up with this and I turned my face so Harry couldn't see. He put his arm around my shoulder to comfort me. "It's ok," he said as I sobbed into his robes. "Look you don't want to be stood in these corridors around all these people; let's go in here." He gestured to an empty classroom.

Then something I will forever regret happened. It was an accident and neither of us meant for it to happen, we're just good friends and he was comforting me at a bad time. It just happened in the moment and it meant nothing. He leant around me to open the door, his face extremely close to mine, he looked into my eyes and I could see the sadness he felt for me, and it just happened. We kissed.

**Five. Draco**

_I'm a wolf, I'm a wolf…I __**am**__ a wolf…_

I stuck my hands out in front of me. _Damn!_ Still human. I tried again, concentrating hard on what I wanted to achieve. Still no success. It had taken me only two years to become an animagus but I still struggled. This showed one of my many weaknesses, I wanted to perfect things so quickly until it was too late to go back over it. Lately I'd been thinking a lot about my weaknesses, I used to not think I had any. Let me rephrase that, I would never admit I had any. Being on your own makes you think about this.

I shook my head of my thoughts, this needed my undivided attention. Most deatheaters became animagus, no, most death eaters tried to be an animagus. Many did not have the skill, I smirked to myself. I knew I could do it. I laughed at how self obsessed I was; another thing I realised about myself. Well I proved myself wrong, in a way. Yes I had perfected the technique of turning into an animal at will but I still struggled to do it. Wanting to leave anything to do with Voldermort behind me, I decided to disown the fact that I was an animagus until, I realised it could come in handy.

I shut my eyes and pictured a wolf clearly in my head. The first time I had changed I was shocked to see what I had become. Some people try and say that they chose to be what they are but it's impossible, the animal you turn into reflects on the person that you are. To be truthful I had expected to become a snake or something like that. I had no idea how a wolf reflected on the type of person I am. Needless to say I was happy with my form and it was with this thought that I realised a slight itch behind my ear. Bringing my "arm" up to scratch it I realised it satisfied me more than usual. My head tilted to the side and my tongue flopped out of my mouth when suddenly I saw that my leg had lifted up to scratch at the itch. "Yes" I said, although it came out as more of a bark than the actual word. I'd done it, I was rusty at first but id accomplished what I wanted.

I looked around to admire my animal form. My fur was bright white, shiny and smooth and as I looked into the broken mirror icy blue eyes stared back at me. As I turned away from the mirror I saw a flicker of something disappear behind me, I was overcome by the erg to chase it. Round and round I went for a few minutes until my head was spinning and I realised I was going around in circles. Falling to the floor, tired, I laughed to myself. I thought it was dogs that chased their tails; I could have at least been an intelligent animal.

I soon found out wolves were very intelligent animals and I scolded myself for thinking otherwise. I found that my animal instincts were impeccable and made hunting easy. I could tell danger from miles off, such as approaching people or other possible threats. The one thing I did hate was the morning after taste of goat or deer.

It was becoming dark outside but I could tell it was only early. It was that time of year when the days become very dark, very early. I didn't mind though, I preferred the dark. This thought depressed me. I still doubted whether I had made the right choice. Everything about me suggested that I was meant to be evil and do bad. From the things I liked, such as the dark to the amount of power I now had. My strength had grown immensely to be truthful. I'd been told since such a young age that I would be powerful; I think Voldermort had something big planned for me, and I wasn't sure what. But he knew something about me which I never. I often used to joke around with Crabbe and Goyle saying maybe I was to become the new Dark Lord. The thought sent shivers down my spine. I hated to think about that; I knew if it were true there would be no getting away from it.

I sat in my usual slumped position against the damp shed wall. I'd been staying in the same place for 3 months and there was still no sign of death eaters. I needed to move fast but I couldn't chance not finding another place near Hogwarts. I needed to be able to meet Hermione and there was no way that I could apperate; they'd be on my trail.

It had been 3 weeks since Hermione had mentioned meeting up but we hadn't been able to set up a suitable date. I'd already told her I was staying in a run down shed but the reason being, I'd been kicked out of my home. I had more sympathy that way. Id begun to become frustrated and anxious, I couldn't wait to have a civilised conversation with an actual person. I was actually looking forward to seeing her, which I found odd.

I still did not have a clue how the meeting was going to happen. I couldn't just turn up, as myself. She was a powerful witch and there was no way that I was going to surprise her, I'd be immobilised and up in front of the order, if I was lucky. If not I'd be dead, after what I did to Dumbledore. I stole some books from the library; that was fun. Obviously I couldn't just walk in; I was one of the most sort after wizards around. So I transformed and snuck in. All was going well until a little girl walked around the corner, she ran off screaming and the next thing I knew I was being chased out with a broom by the dumpy librarian.

Luckily I'd got three books which had actually come in handy. In one of them I found a spell that could change my identity, it made sense because it would have been kind of hard for me to get potion ingredients. I'd tried it once; you have to clearly picture an identity in your head (kind of like when you transform into your animagus form) and say _characteristis_. Sadly it went kind of wrong, I couldn't help but imagine stupid things, I had a very funny sense of humour (I was off again). I imagined I had huge feet and a Snape like nose. It wasn't funny, I hadn't intended on changing. I was too worried about trying it after.

I stood up with full intentions of getting the spell right and taking deep breaths I filled my head with the image I wanted. And without saying it out loud (I could now do non-verbal spells) I thought the word _characteristis_. Slowly I turned to the cracked mirror leaning against the wall and…Wow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Six. Hermione**

I woke up the next morning feeling rough. I'd stayed up quite late pondering over what had happened with Harry. I knew it meant nothing but did he? And would everyone else? We couldn't keep this from Ginny and surely he couldn't keep it from Ron. Ron…What was I going to do about him, he'd spent most of the night avoiding me, and everyone else. The news had spread of his ordeal in Potions and neither of us could go anywhere without snide remarks.

I decided that a bit of breakfast might wake me up a bit and make me feel better. I dragged myself out of bed and headed down towards the great hall. I pushed the doors open and was half way towards the Gryffindor table when I was overwhelmed by the feeling that everyone was watching me. Looking around it seemed as though everyone was staring and whispering into each others ears but I blew it off as paranoia.

As I approached Gryffindor's table I noticed the messy hair and glasses of Harry and made a sharp turn to take a seat between Neville and Colin Creevey. Ginny looked at me but I became busied in a book; I couldn't handle confrontation with her, Harry or Ron at that moment. Ginny had liked, well, loved Harry since she met him at the station in our first year. And clearly Ron now liked me.

Being occupied with my book, which I had upside down and was really only staring at while I thought more about what happened with Harry, I did not notice that he was sat next to me. He pulled the book from my hands and I turned to face him.

"Hermione…"

"Harry, I can't talk about this yet." With that I got up and ran to my room. I couldn't handle having that conversation with him yet because I still hadn't figured out what he was thinking. I was hoping he felt the same way I did. But I was worrying that he didn't.

A sudden squawk pulled me out of my state and I looked up to see an owl flying towards me. Jumping up I snatched the owl, which made a disapproving noise, and undid the letter from its bounds. Finally; something that could cheer me up.

I read the mail and instantly butterflies began to fill my stomach.

**Six. Draco**

_it'll all go to plan…there's no need to worry…_

I paced back and forth, my hands shaking at my sides. I just didn't know if I could do it. How could I act like a completely different person and how long would I have to wait until I could reveal myself and sort everything out? All I wanted to do was break down and tell her everything but I knew if I did as I usually do, act too fast, it would all be messed up. For a change I had to take things slowly, make sure it all worked perfectly.

I started wondering, dreaming, about the conversations we would have. Being cooped up all that time without civilisation had driven me wild and I was actually craving the attention of Granger. I hated her, I was sure, but there was something in the back of my mind that wanted to know more about her. I hadn't spoken to her face to face but when we wrote to each other she just had a way of making me feel like a better person. I had basically told her, not in so many words, of how my dad treated me and how he expected me to be like him. I was hoping that being that close to the truth would go in favour for me when I showed her who I really was.

I wasn't quite sure of what I was expecting to happen. I wanted her to feel comfortable with me I supposed, I needed her trust. I kind of started to worry that she might like me too much. Buried deep inside me was the urge to hurt her and wind her up like I did at school, but I had to learn to like her; I was going to be on her side…hopefully. I couldn't let her start liking me, it would have ruin things.

I sat down on the floor, my head back against the wall, my eyes closed, focusing on thinking everything through. I had finally had no choice but to try and set up a date to meet up. I was worried that I might scare her off but my time was running short and I had to move quickly. She seemed really happy that I had insisted that we meet up soon; she admitted that she thought I wasn't all to interested so didn't want to initiate it herself. That day we were to meet, at 2 o'clock. I was going to change into 'Damon' and meet her at Honeydukes. We wouldn't be able to be in Hogsmead for long as I didn't want people questioning who I was, as I was meant to be a former Hogwarts student.

I glanced down at the time on my watch; 1:50. My heart leapt up into my throat, I didn't realise the time was so soon. I focused once again on the image that I wanted to become and thought _charateristis_. Checking that I looked okay one last time in the broken mirror, I left the shed.

Ice coldness washed over my body. I hadn't realised it was so cold out; I kept a fire blazing at all times which gave off an immense heat, something my father showed me. Quickly making my way over to Honeydukes I ran everything over in my head; how I was going to act, what I was going to say. Everything.

I looked ahead and saw the swinging sign of the shop. Taking deep breaths I ploughed onwards. Through the crowd was when I first saw her. At first I thought I was there before her but that voice of hers was so recognisable, unlike the rest of her. She wore slouch fit jeans and a cream polar neck top, she looked amazing. Her body had changed, or maybe I just never noticed it through my arrogance and her baggy robes. Her hair fell in soft brownish blonde ringlets and she had started wearing make-up, which exaggerated her golden chocolate brown eyes. I stopped dead in my tracks, stunned at what I saw. She looked so different.

"No, no, no." She was saying, annoyed. "Listen, you go straight up that road and it's on your left, you can't miss it. Hanging right outside it is a sign of a h-o-g-s-h-e-a-d." The man she was trying to communicate with had become red with anger and was trying to point something out on a piece of paper. She was stubbornly shaking her head and pointing in the direction of the pub.

"Yes." She began. "Like I've told you a million times already; it's straight up the road and on your left." Furious and shouting something in a language which I assumed from what I heard was French; the man shoved the paper into her hands and stormed off.

Laughing to myself nervously I approached her. She turned to look at me, her eyes focused on mine as she asked "Damon?"

**Seven. Hermione**

I left Hogwarts at 1:30. I was so excited I just couldn't wait around any longer. I was finally going to meet him after talking for so long. When I thought about it it was quite mad how everything had come about. I wasn't quite sure what I expected; I had no idea what he expected.

As I left the castle I was immediately hit by the heavy wind which wiped around my body, lashing my hair in all directions. Great, by the time I met him it would have been frizzy and knotted.

I was 15 minutes early when I arrived outside Honeydukes. Not long after I was there a man from France came up to me with a piece of paper in his hand, which he pointed to enthusiastically. The only words I could make out on the paper was i Hogshead /i and I clicked that he was obviously looking for the pub. Pointing him in the direction I expected him to leave but he gave me a funny look and carried on babbling and pointing to the sheet. It read:

i center Je suis les inspecteur et je suis verifier

la Hogshead pub. Pouvior tu s'il vous plait en plus de temps

response de affaire? /center /i 

Having know idea why he was still going on, frustrated I told him **again** that the pub was directly down the street. Rudely he shoved the paper into my hand and stormed off. This was when I saw him. Laughing nervously he started walking towards me and although I had never seen what he looked like, I knew straight away that it was him.

"Damon?" I asked. He nodded nervously.

I was speechless. For what must have been the first time in my life I was actually speechless. He was, not to sound corny, perfect. Not fit or, _bad_, as Lavender and Parvarti would refer to him, but perfect. His hair was black and very short; there wasn't enough of it to be styled in any particular way. His eyes were piecing blue/green like the colour azure. Flakes of snow twinkled in them as it fell around us. His jet black eyelashes curled in the way girls would dream to have them. He had on dark, faded jeans and a sky blue jumper which complimented his eyes.

I opened my mouth to speak but no words left my lips. His eyes had me intrigued and unable to speak. They were heavenly and so unique although looking deep into them I felt a shiver of something I recognised, but couldn't place.

He smiled at me and it made my heart melt. He must've had girls falling at his feet with a smile like that. In fact many passing girls stared at him with interest.

I smiled weakly back to him and he let out another nervous laugh.

"What was happening then?" He asked, "With that guy?" I snapped my eyes away from his as reality hit me hard. Oh no, he'd seen that.

"Oh." I said, embarrassed. "He was foreign, I'm not quite sure what he was after but I think it was the directions to the Hogshead pub. He gave me this, it's written in French." I was actually quite let down by myself for not understanding what it said. I had spent nearly all my summer holidays skiing in France.

He looked down at the paper and choked back a laugh. It was very cute.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"He was a pub inspector." He told me. "He wanted to know what you thought of the Hogshead pub." We both let out nervous laughs as he suggested we head for shelter in The Three Broomsticks Pub as the snow had started falling pretty heavily.

We entered the pub and I instinctively headed towards my usual table. I put my hand down on the chair to pull it out when a cold but soft hand was placed on top of it.

"Sorry." Damon said blushing slightly as he quickly withdrew his hand. I had pulled my hand away to and before I could replace it my seat had been pulled out for me.

"Madame."

I giggled as I took my seat saying "thank you," with a wide smile playing across my face.

"Don't tell me." He said standing up, "butterbeer right?" He asked ready to go up to the bar.

"Please." He nodded.

I watched him as he walked off. He truly was perfect. I could see the dirty looks I was getting from passing girls and laughed as I watch Madame Rosmerta as she giggled flirtatiously at something he said. How could someone so perfect be so emotionally scarred? He looked so…innocent. Yes there was defiantly innocence there, yet I could tell he was a bit of a bad boy by his confidence and charm. I couldn't wait to find out more about him.

**Seven. Draco**

_don't trip Draco… b Do not /b trip…_

I confidently walked back to the table, she watched me the whole way. It would have been just my luck that I would trip and fall right in front of her. I could feel her watching me at the bar. She already liked me I could tell, but how could she not, I was hot. That spell was amazing. Not that I wasn't hot already. I smirked to myself as I approached the table.

"What are you smirking for?" She asked smiling.

"Oh, nothing." I said. "Just Madame Rosmerta, she never flirted with me when I loo…when I was…the other day." I added with a smile, which faded quickly as she looked at me curiously. I'd messed up there. I couldn't let her think something weird was going on yet. I put on a charming smile as I asked her "so, you must have boys falling at your feet right?"

She choked on her butterbeer after this question and I jumped up to help her but she waved me off saying she was fine.

"Falling at my feet?" She asked as she composed herself as though to say it was completely impossible. "Are you kidding me? Boys don't look twice at me."

"Pfft!" Was my answer to this. Of course I knew she never. But that was before she looked the way she did. "I don't believe that."

She smiled sweetly as blotches of red appeared on her cheeks.

"So, why don't we go back to where you're staying?" Now it was my turn to choke on my drink. I'd have to kick my charm down a notch if she thought that was what I was thinking, already.

"Not. No." She spluttered. "Just to talk you know, because its getting quite packed in here so…Oh never mind, forget I said it." She added, blushing fiercely.

I smirked inwardly (I noticed how annoying I must have been, smirking all the time). This was perfect, it was moving faster than I could have anticipated. But it was kind of weird, this was Hermione Granger. I doubted whether she would have gone to a house with a boy she had just met. Could she possibly have an idea? I let it blow over my head, she couldn't possibly. I led her to where I was staying.

**Eight. Hermione**

I gasped at the sight of it, how could he live there? How could anyone live there? Rats couldn't live there! He obviously heard my gasp because when I turned to look at him he was staring at me. And I couldn't hide the fact that I thought it was terrible that his family was making him stay there.

"Damon," I whispered. "Oh my God. How could anyone in your family let you live here? Even if you aren't getting along.'

He shrugged his shoulders, I looked into his eyes. I could see the pain and feelings of failure in them and I knew instantly that he needed someone. I could tell that he wanted me to know everything, I don't know how, it was as though I could feel what he was feeling and my heart ached. Before I knew what I was doing I had him wrapped in my arms, or rather I was wrapped in his.

He was about 7 inches taller than me and very muscular. When he hugged me I felt so secure and safe. I had been worrying for months about the up and coming war but it all left my mind the moment he held me. All I could feel was the pain coming from him. And my eyes welled up in sympathy. He was crying.

I felt his body shake and shiver next to mine and I squeezed him closer to me telling him it would be ok. He mumbled something into my head but I couldn't hear it. I was intrigued by how he had showed his emotions so much to me when we had only just met. I suppose that like I did to him, he felt close to me, having spoken through letters for so many months.

After a while he pulled away and turned his back to me. Sadly I walked around to face him; his eyes were looking at the floor. I just watched him. He seemed so nice, how could anyone possibly hurt him? There were some terrible people out there, I could name a few.

He sniffed and brought his head up to look at me. "I need you Hermione."

"I know you need some one Damon how could…" I began.

"No." He interrupted. "I need **you** Hermione." I looked at him puzzled. "I can't explain right now and please don't ask me too, but there's stuff about me you don't know." I started getting quite worried and thought maybe I'd got my self too deep in over my head. What if he was some weirdo? "I will tell you though, I promise."

**Eight. Draco**

_Just tell her now…tell her now!_

I broke down and started crying. I felt pathetic and weak but I wanted to tell her everything. I needed help and I needed it fast. I was dying to just tell her but I knew I couldn't, my plan was working better than I thought so why sabotage it now?

The weirdest thing happened. She started walking towards me, I could tell she was going to put her arms around me and I was actually willing to let her, I wanted the comfort. But as she got closer I was overwhelmed by other feelings; anger, betrayal…fear. They made my head ache as my brain fought over which bit to overcome first and this made me hurt. I don't know how but I was sure I could feel how she felt and it wasn't nice. Her heart and her brain fought over each thing as though she was constantly thinking of ways to overcome things to come. I could feel her worry and the need to have to figure ways out because she was the only one who could. I assumed she felt she was the only one because Potter and Weasel couldn't do any of the thinking. Surely they knew what this was doing to her? So much pressure shouldn't be put on such an innocent person.

So I told her I had things I needed to tell her. I said I couldn't now but I would. I could see the curiosity in her eyes and could almost hear the clogs set off to work in her head.

"Don't try and figure it out." I said. "You never will and besides, you have enough going on inside you." This just made her more curious as she pulled her head back slightly, wondering how I knew.

"How…How could you possibly know what I have going on inside me?" I'd have to tell her, it's not like its some dark magic or anything and I was quite sure she had felt the same feelings coming from me because she had cried, and that's what I had felt like doing.

"I could feel it." I began. "Anger, betrayal and fear. I could feel it ripping you apart as you fight separately with each one, but at the same time. You can't do this to yourself." By now her eyes had filled with tears which began to stream down her face. "Why don't you try listening to them separately?" I gave her an encouraging smile. "Try starting with your heart." Wow, I thought to myself, I don't even know where that came from; I didn't even think it, it just came out. But I knew it would help. Somewhere in her her heart was aching and I had a fine idea why.

"I don't want you feeling sad for me Damon. I also felt how you feel and it's a lot worse." She took a step back and sat down on the floor against the wall. I walked over and sat in front of her.

I wanted to know why she felt the way she did. I had told her so much in my writing but she had only revealed bits and pieces. I looked into her eyes and it was as though she could read my mind.

"I feel betrayed…" She said, "Because…Well everyone feels betrayed at the moment. You know what happened last year of course up at Hogwarts?" I nodded, of course. "But I guess it's still in my head because, now I don't want to seem like I'm going for sympathy because everyone loved Dumbledore." Not everyone, I thought. I hated him. "But I feel like I, or we I should say meaning Harry Potter and Ron Weasley…Do you know them?" I nodded again, listening to her every word. "Well obviously Harry needs him but Ron and I put ourselves into the equation and I can't act like I don't know Voldermort knows who I am." A shiver ran down my spine at the mention of his name and his face flashed into my mind. He was grotesque and could give anyone nightmares.

"Anyway, I feel like I'm less protected now but I can't speak to anyone about it because it seems like I'm being selfish, considering what Harry's going through. And Snape betrayed us all, some more than others and I really thought he wasn't bad. I feel like I betrayed Harry and Ron for not believing them because I think I could have helped if I did. And to top it all off I've just gone and done something completely stupid and betrayed one of my best friends." She finished, surprisingly with no tears in her eyes.

"Wow." Was all I managed to say. "Hermione I…I don't know what to say." She gave a weak laugh. "You shouldn't feel like all this is your fault. None of it is. It's all Vol…Vol…Aww honestly I can't say it." I said deflated. "But you know what I mean. And I understand why you must be afraid, but surely you have people watching you?"

She thought for a moment, I could tell she was wondering whether or not to tell me.

"Yes I do." She whispered so quietly that I had to move closer to hear her. It was as though she was afraid some one was stood right outside the shed listening. "I have people constantly watching me, all sorts of aurors. But to tell you the truth I'm not all that afraid of Voldermort, it's the war that scares me. Well not the war itself, but what it brings. What will happen afterwards? It's going to be massive and could destroy the whole muggle world let alone the wizarding." She looked down at her crossed legs and I could almost see what she was imagining. Voldermort was extremely powerful, we all knew that. But the side of good was also powerful. No matter how much I hated to admit it, I guessed Harry must have been very powerful too. There was something special about him for Dumbledore to put all his trust in him.

"What about the anger?" I asked, afraid of what the answer might be.

Her eyes looked up into mine as they flashed dangerously. There really was anger inside of her. Her breathing came in deep slow breaths and she started shaking her head.

I was shocked when the look in her eyes changed to one I did not recognise. And was even more shocked when she started crying, hysterically. Not knowing what to do I sat there, froze, until she began to speak.

"I can't believe he did it, I'm not even sure why I'm so upset." She spluttered out between her tears. "I didn't even like him, I hated him." Her eyes shifted around. Was she lying? I was sure she was talking about me but I was even more sure that she did hate me.

She pulled out her wand and with a flick a tissue emerged in her hand. She dabbed her eyes and looked at me again. That unfamiliar look slowly vanished and her beautiful…No just her chocolate brown eyes, not beautiful chocolate brown…just chocolate brown eyes replaced it.

"Can we change the subject?" She asked with an attempt at a smile. I nodded, grateful that she didn't want to resume the conversation. But for the rest of the time she was sat there in front of me, all I could do was think about what was really going on in her head…and her heart.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nine. Hermione**

I woke up the following morning with a pounding headache. I stayed up really late unable to sleep because all I could do was feel sorry for Damon. His troubles were still playing around in my head and I couldn't stop thinking about them. I wanted too know what he meant when he said he needed me and had things to tell me, but couldn't yet.

I glanced over at the clock which flashed 7am. I decided to pull myself out of bed and have a shower; maybe it would make me feel better before lessons started. I dreaded seeing Harry and Ron, last night was great but I had woken up feeling like shit.

After my shower I got dressed and was feeling a bit better. I loved getting ready in the morning; it gave me time for myself. I looked at my pasty face in the mirror and pulled out some foundation. I looked down at it and frowned. I never wore make-up before and lately I had noticed how much I had changed. I couldn't stand looking at myself without any make-up on anymore; I always looked so run-down and pale.

After getting ready I quickly descended the stairs into the common room, which was empty. Feeling a lot better having been able to think things over, I made my way to the great hall. I was hoping Ginny would be there, I was dying to tell her about the night before.

I looked around the basically empty hall and was surprised and annoyed to see Harry sat in the middle of the Gryffindor table. I thought about turning around and leaving but I decided I would have to speak to him, we were best friends.

I slowly walked towards him and sat down; he turned to face me and smiled. "Nice to see you not avoiding me," he said.

I gave him a small smile and tuned to my plate. Putting some toast onto my plate I slowly began to eat. I wasn't very hungry but I couldn't just sit there in silence. I could feel Harry looking at me so turned to face him.

"What do you think we should do?" He asked slowly.

I didn't know exactly, or at least I thought I didn't. But as I sat there it hit me. We were friends, nothing more. It was just a stupid thing we should be laughing about.

"Harry." I said, "We're friends right? Things happen between friends its nothing big. We should be laughing about it not worrying. It was a little stupid thing that Ron and Ginny need not know about. It meant nothing, just a silly mistake."

With that I turned back to my plate to carry on eating. I suddenly realised my hunger now that the weight had been lifted. Looking at my plate I said "So, what have you…" I turned to look at Harry but he wasn't there. Casting my eyes around the hall I saw the back of his head followed by his billowing robes leave through the doors.

**Nine. Draco**

My legs began to ache and I struggled to breath. I jumped over a fence and ducked behind it as a curse flew over my head. Jumping back up and running I heard "Avada ka…"

"Expelliarmus!" I shouted, shooting the curse over my head before he could finish his. It was strong and sent him flying backwards after his wand. I shot another curse at him and he lay there still on the floor. Casting a spell my father had taught me I sent him somewhere he wouldn't be getting out of very soon.

My vow to not kill anyone didn't really come in handy when I was being chased by deatheaters, which was beginning to happen on a daily basis lately. Most of them didn't even know I was there and just coincidently ran into me.

Recalling what had just happened over in my head I saw a slight problem. He was going to kill me. Voldermort had obviously become desperate because I thought he would have wanted to do the dead himself. I was in serious trouble now. I'd have to make a move but it was so hard now that the plan was moving forward so well.

I'd met Hermione again twice after the first time. I was shocked how well I got on with her. We would speak about completely random things all day and I was starting to miss the moments that I wasn't with her. Again I tried blowing this off as the fact that she was the only human being I was in contact with, but I was finding it harder and harder to convince myself. She told me so much. She said she just felt like she could talk to me about anything, and I felt the same way, although I couldn't. Not just yet.

The subject of me came up. Well, of Draco. She said how much she hated me; she went on for ages about how horrible I was to her. At one point I said sorry to her not realising what I was doing. But thankfully she just thought I was feeling sorry for her. I felt bad, recalling everything I had done to her. I took my anger out on her because I hated my life, and I hated muggle borns. I hated the fact that she was better than me when I felt I should be the best, being in the greatest pure blood family.

We also spoke about Harry, and Ron. She didn't tell me much about Harry, he's a huge secret. I assumed that there were things about him they didn't understand; whenever she brought his name up I could feel her confusion. But when she spoke about Ron, I was overwhelmed by an odd feeling. She was so frustrated by him, she loved him, but she didn't. I should say she had loved him because I could tell that the feeling I felt in her heart when we first met was pain because of her love for him, but the last time we had met, the pain was taken over by relief, she knew she was getting over him. And she was happy.

Weirdly this had made me happy. She couldn't be with someone like Weaslby; he wasn't not good enough for her. I confused myself so much. I didn't know what I felt; I had always been in such control of my feelings. I had to be to get through the crap that my dad gave me. But now I didn't have a clue what to do. I started getting these feeling for Hermione and I tried stopping them but the more I tried the more I found that I liked her. I refused to let the feelings over take me, she didn't even know the real me.

I put my head in my hands, I was trying to make excuses but they didn't work because she basically did know the real me. Everything I told her may not have been exactly to the point, but it was exactly how I felt. I told her perfectly how I was treated. And I hadn't ever acted like someone else, I was always myself. Apart from the fact that I would usually be an arse to her, but if I wasn't, I'm sure I would have acted the same.

I was just about to transform and go to find some food when an owl flew through the open door. A smile played across my face as I dashed towards it like an excited puppy. I unrolled it and read out loud to myself; "_Hello you! How's your morning been? I'll come and see you later if you want? Love, Hermione_"

I replied straight away telling her to come whenever she wants. I quickly went to get some food, I'd found a way into the back of honeydukes and I could get into the store room. Sometimes I would change into Damon and just buy food, but I couldn't chance having questions asked.

I ran as fast I could back to the shed, which was pretty fast; wolves had amazing strength in their legs. I got in and changed into Damon straight away. I didn't know when she would turn up but I didn't want to chance anything, besides I had a feeling she was going to arrive soon. I didn't know what it is but I just seem to be in sync with her. I knew when she felt things, it was weird. I decided that I would ask her. She was clever and maybe she felt the same things.

Just as I predicted she walked in through the door. She looked absolutely stunning.

**Ten. Hermione**

I needed to see him again. It was weird, I was so close with Harry, Ron and Ginny (well not so much Ron at the moment) but I just felt that I could tell him more. I told Ginny all about meeting him, she was in love with him and she had never even seen him. She kept asking me if I liked him but I really wasn't sure, or I was in denial. I'd liked Ron for so long it would have been weird liking someone else. And because I knew he liked me I felt like I was betraying friends. I knew Harry and Ginny wanted us to be together, but Ginny kept telling me they want me happy no matter who I was with. Plus she said Damon seemed to be gorgeous and her brother was…what were her precise words?...A minger.

I had a nice long chat with Harry on the night that he left me in the hall. I was kind of scared that he liked me and wanted it too mean something to me, but thank god I was wrong. He just said that he was hoping I wanted to tell Ron. He was so close to Ron and he hated the fact that he was hiding things from him. But then he said he didn't want Ginny to know, he didn't want to ruin things with her. I thought that was a bit of an unfair thing to ask of me because I was so close to Ginny and plus Ron would want her to know. So we decided not to tell them, it was nothing big anyways.

I decided to go and give Damon a visit. I wrote to him and he replied telling me to turn up whenever so I left it about an hour before I left.

On leaving the castle I saw Tonks and Lupin making their way up to the entrance. Giving me a little wave I ran down to them, I hadn't seen them since they left to find Hagrid. I was so excited I hoped they may have found him but from the slightly grim looks on their faces I could tell it was false hope.

"No luck?" I asked, the smile leaving my face.

"Oh, we've had luck." Replied Lupin. "Just not of the good type."

"What happen?" I asked, dreading what he would say. He looked at Tonks who picked up where he left.

"It turns out that a certain little deatheater planned the capture of Hagrid." My heart began to beat fast and my fists clenched. I knew it. "A tortured and obviously not very loyal deatheater revealed that he planned the whole thing and was in charge of the operation. This means that he is moving faster up the line towards Voldermort than we anticipated." I didn't understand, surely he wasn't as much a threat as the other Deatheaters.

She turned to Lupin, "Maybe we should tell them all together?"

Lupin shook his head, "No we don't have time, she'll have to tell them."

"What's wrong?"

"Hermione, we think Voldermort knows he is growing weaker. We are sure that he had figured out his horcruxes are being extinguish. And we fear that a new Voldermort is in the making. It makes sense for Draco to be the person he has chosen. Why recruit him at such a young age otherwise?" I began to shake my head, surely not. "We thought that if we could stop him sooner, maybe we could turn him back. He didn't kill…kill Dumbledore so there must have been some good in him somewhere. But now this has happened we are afraid that's not the case.

The deatheater told us that he's killed many already, he told us he is more powerful than we can imagine and that we will fear him one day more than we fear Voldermort."

"He was lying." I said trying to convince myself. "He's just trying to scare us."

"We hoped that was the case." Lupin answered. "But another Deatheater was caught and their stories matched perfectly. From what we can gather Deatheaters don't meet up much, so wouldn't have formed a plan to scare us off. And we doubt they all get to meet Voldermort, especially not these ones. They were amateur, we caught them easily." He finished adding, "Hermione we need to tell McGonagall all this so we have to leave you here. Please, let Harry and Ron know and tell them we will be in touch soon." I nodded my head, unable to find words as I shook his hand and Tonks gave me a small reassuring hug.

I was so angry I stormed through Hogsmead and up to see Damon. From a distance I could see the door was open and wanted to cry already, I was glad I was about to see him. Anger was surging through me as I stepped into the doorway of the shed and Damon turned to see me, a shocked look on his face which was replaced by a very sexy smirk. This made my anger demolish very quickly as I couldn't resist but smile back at him.

I was overwhelmed by different feelings, again. Want, need…love? Were these my feelings, or Damon's? He started walking towards me until he was so close he had to look down at my eyes. His eyes flashed with anger for a moment but it was quickly replaced by that sexy look. I wasn't quite sure what was happening but I was in no rush to stop it.

The smirk never left his face as he spoke, "Do you feel it?" He asked. I nodded, taking in his scent. He smelt gorgeous. "I could tell," he said. I didn't know what was going on but I just wanted to jump on him, it took my every will to stop myself.

His face was now dangerously close to mine as he asked "do you know what it is?"

"Your feelings?" I answered as I felt his warm breath against my lips.

"And yours," he whispered moving closer. "That's..Why..They're..So..Strong.." He said very slowly moving closer with every word until finally his lips met mine. I pushed my body into his as his hand found the back of my neck and as the kiss became more passionate, he pulled away. Breathing heavily.

**Ten. Draco**

_What did you just do..._

I wiped my hands down my face as I mentally scolded myself for my actions. How stupid could I get? I just couldn't help myself. When she walked through the door she looked so angry, I found it sexy. All these feelings built up in me and I assumed they did in her to because the tension was so over powering I couldn't keep away from her.

I would just have to laugh it off and turned to her with an innocent look on my face, "oops," I said as she began to laugh. I had to hold myself back this time, everything she seemed to do I found sexual. I took deep breaths as I offered her a drink, which she took looking quite embarrassed.

"So." I began, followed by an uncomfortable cough. "I'm guessing you feel what I feel, as do I feel what you feel?"

She pushed her lips together and looked down at the floor. "I'm not quite sure how I feel. When I'm not with you all I can do is think about you. What does that mean?"

I smiled, that wasn't what I meant, but it was what I wanted to hear. I walked towards her and kissed her. As I pulled away she flickered her eyes open slowly to look at me and smiled. I motioned for her to sit down.

Sitting very close, directly in front of her, I took her hands in mine. "Not exactly what I meant." I said, with a cheek grin. Embarrassingly, she looked at her crossed legs. "Not that it wasn't what I wanted to hear." She didn't look up, clearly wanting to know where I was taking this conversation.

"What I meant was, I seem to be able to feel what you feel and well, from what just happen." I smirked at her as she lifted her head, "I reckon you can feel the same things from me?" To answer me she just smiled. "I don't get it. How do we do that?"

She pondered the question for a minute and before she even answered me I knew that she had no idea. "I have no idea. I can think of no reason for this to happen. I know that two people can have a magical connection but I honestly can think of no reason why we would have one." She finished with an unknowing smile on her face.

I told her not to worry too much about it, we could deal with it. Although I wasn't quite sure if I could. If those feelings emerged again I was uncertain whether I could stop myself; I would have to, I could never hurt her, and she still thought I was Damon. I had to tell her. I felt physically sick. I was too scared to lose her. Just an hour ago I wasn't sure of my feelings but it was as though seeing her had opened a new path for me.

I had thought it was impossible for anything to happen between us. Maybe it was because she was here with me so my feelings were so much stronger, but now I saw no reason why we couldn't be together. I slapped myself, literally. Hermione looked at me; a playful smirked appeared on her face. I loved that side of her, it was so hot!

She started to read through a book. I just watched her. Her tongue stuck slightly out off her mouth in concentration. She looked very cute. I couldn't handle it anymore; I couldn't stay away from her.

I pulled myself a bit closer to her, she smirked but her eyes never left the book. Looking over her shoulder, very close to her face, I asked "What are you reading?"

She bit down on her lip slightly and turned her head to look into my face. For a minute I thought I would have to repeat the question as she just looked at me but finally she answered, "Witches and wizards through the ages."

"Read it to me." I said.

She laughed a little but nonetheless she began to slowly read, which again I found very sexual. I was a teenage boy; I was allowed to find everything a turn on. "Hilda Hickelburst founded how eye of newt influenced the rate that…" My mind blanked of all she was saying as I watched her read. I tried taking everything in but it was so hard.

Softly I kissed her neck, and she giggled, "Are you listening?" She asked smirking at me.

"Uhuh." I answered, placing another kiss on her neck, then another and another. I could tell she was beginning to find it hard to concentrate on reading and she stammered her words until suddenly, very unexpectantly, she stopped reading and caught one of my kisses with her mouth. Without thinking I put my hand to her neck, pulling her closer to me and the kiss deepened. She ran her tongue over the roof of my mouth and left a tingling trail. Slowly she pulled away from me and smiled.

I was falling in love, I was sure of it. The feeling of lust and need was replaced by the need to talk and know more about her. We sat there for two hours telling each other stories of when we were younger and all the exciting things we got up to at Hogwarts. All the things I told her were true, she was shocked to hear how bad I was at Hogwarts but I returned that feeling when she told me of some of her adventures.

I couldn't believe how much she had been through, she had fought deatheaters and nearly been killed, she helped a prisoner escape from Azkaban and saw him die. I was shocked, utterly shocked, that she was telling me all this. These things were very important and I was so happy that she felt she could tell me.

This was the time, I was sure of it. I had to tell her, show her who I really was. I couldn't go on any longer with her liking Damon, I was jealous of Damon. I wanted her too like me, Draco. I only looked like a different person, but inside I was the same.

**Eleven. Hermione**

I kissed him; I couldn't let him carry on kissing me neck. It was tearing me apart. It was amazing. We talked for hours about everything and anything. I told him about everything that I shouldn't tell anyone. I was positive he wouldn't tell a soul, I just knew it.

I thought I was falling in love. In fact I knew it. I just wanted to stay with him forever, and the more we talked the more I was convinced that it was love.

The mood changed suddenly however and the all too familiar feeling that I was feeling what he felt hit me. He was anxious, nervous and scared…Really scared. There was something he was about to tell me but he was scared to do it. This was it, the thing id been wanting to know for so long. The thing he had to tell me but had to wait.

"Hermione I need you to know something." He said. "I want you to know how much I like you. I feel great around you; you make me feel like a better person. Everything I've told you has never been said to anyone else. My father is a prick; he made me feel like shit, like I was always in the wrong. But you've made me realise that it was not all my fault, it was his. He shouldn't have made me feel like I did."

"I'm glad you see it Damon." I said. "You're so special and no one should make you feel bad about your self. I really like you to, in fact I think I like you more than even I realise and…" He kissed me. He forced his lips onto mine and although it seemed anxious it was great. It felt like he needed to do it before he carried on. This made me worry.

He looked into my eyes. His eyes were so beautiful and as I looked into them I shivered but refused to break my gaze. He was feeling sad and nervous beyond words. He looked down at his hands.

"This isn't me." He said, looking at his hands as he turned them around. "I need you to know this because I care for you. I can't stand it that you like this person who is not me. I need you to understand that everything I have told you has been the real me and I want you to give me a chance, give the real me a chance."

"Damon, I don't understand." I was really starting to become quite scared.

"Damon isn't my name." This was unbelievable, it just couldn't be happening. "Hermione, it is so hard to explain and the best I can do is show you."

He slowly pulled his wand from his pocket and waved it over his body, which began to change. His clothes changed to robes of black and I followed the spell as it continued to change his appearance. I looked into his face as his mouth opened to say something, but the spell hit him and he just looked at me. His gorgeous azure eyes disappeared and were replaced by ones that struck fear and anger through my body, eyes that I knew all to well.


	7. Chapter 7

He's so beautiful;

**I don't know what he's after**

**He's so beautiful;  
He's such a beautiful disaster**

**Twelve. Hermione**

Shock, anger and fear sieged through me as I realised what I was seeing. I concluded straight away that he was either there to kill me or to beg for forgiveness. But whatever it was I understood that everything we had been through over the last couple of months was just a plan to help himself, no matter what he had just said. Draco Malfoy thought of no one but himself.

I had just seconds to act and reached for my wand but was too late. I looked up to find his wand pointing at my heart, which pounded painfully. So he was going to kill me? I looked into his eyes. His icy blue eyes? I was sure that was what they were like last time I saw them. Yet now they seemed a shocking silver colour and as I watched them I saw tears trickle down his cheeks. To my surprise he lowered his wand and slid down the wall to the floor, his head held in his hands

I watched him for a few minutes, my head tilted to the side. His shiny blonde hair fell over his face and his body shook uncontrollably, yet there was no noise. He had changed since I last saw him, he almost looked like a different person. The boy I once knew I barely recognised, he had become a man but he sat there curled up like a frightened child. His face had become drawn and thin yet his physic had become broader and although he wore a cloak, I could tell he was muscular. He no longer wore the arrogant smirk that was his trade mark, but deep set eyes and a sad frown.

Clearly feeling me watching him, he looked up. Guilt ran down my body and made me shiver from the hollow, sad look in his eyes, but within seconds the emotion changed. Anger raged through me and constricted my body, making me shake.

"I'm sorry," he said. I flinched. My face contorted with the same disgusted look he had given me since our first year.

"You coward," I managed to whisper.

**Eleven. Draco**

_Look at her, she'll see in your eyes that you've changed_…

I stood there, my wand pointed at her heart to make sure that she didn't kill me as soon as she found out. I tried to look at her but the sadness in her eyes broke me down completely. I cried, I crumpled and showed I was weak.

"I'm sorry" I said. She flinched, and my heart broke. A look of disgust came over her face and I died inside. She hated me, and there was no turning back now.

"You coward," she whispered. I had expected a reaction of some sort but that wasn't it. I just looked at her, pleading with her with my eyes to realise I was the same person shes been writing to, talking to, for all these weeks.

And then she broke down too. Tears poured from her eyes and as I got up she ran at me. Completely forgetting about her magic, she pounded with all her heart at my chest. To see her so hurt was the worse punishment I could have received, I stopped breathing willing for her to stop crying. I shut my eyes, hoping that when I opened them this would all be a dream and I could start over again. But it wasn't.

She pounded until she could go on no longer and she just leaned on me, sobbing into my cloak. I ran my hand through her hair and for a second I thought everything would be alright. I put my hand to her cheek and she threw herself away from me, huddled into the wall.

"Stay away from me," was all she managed to say through her tears.

**He's magic and myth  
as strong as what I believe  
A tragedy with  
More damage than a soul should see  
But do I try to change him  
so hard not to blame him**

**Thirteen. Hermione**

I broke down, pounded at his chest until my heart would let me no more. I sobbed into his cloak as I filled with anger towards him, and towards myself for not seeing it. His hand ran through my hair and for a second I felt that security I had when I was around him, before I knew who he was. Then his hand touched my face and ice coldness ran through my body.

"Stay away from me." Was all I could say as my swollen throat tightened even more. He started to walk towards me but i wouldn't let him touch me, not with those murdering hands. "GET AWAY!" I screamed. "YOU FILTHY MURDERER!"

"You think im a murderer?" he whispered more to himself than me. "I've never murdered anyone and I never would. And I certainly," he stepped towards me "could never hurt you."

I laughed, I laughed hard in his face. I wanted to hurt him as much as he had hurt me. "You've never murdered anyone? Then whats this?" I lifted up the sleeve of his left arm and pointed to the ugly image that was the dark mark. Even though I knew it must have been there I had still been shocked when I saw it. My quick intake of breath showed this and he lifted my chin to look into his eyes.

"You didn't expect that?" he asked. I shook my head. "But im Draco Malfoy."

"Oh come on don't get so full of yourself. Yes I know, Draco Malfoy, Prince of Slytherin, and Pureblood genious. How dare a mudblood like me not expect something of you, you can do anything.

I get this you know, it's all a plan. You're going to kill me right?" With this he opened his mouth. "Don't explain. I know what your up to, kill someone close to "the-boy-who-lived" right? Try and weaken him before the final war. Oh but that's right, you can't kill me can you. You didn't even have the decency to kill Dumledore yourself. The greatest wizard of our time. You plan his whole murder and then you chicken out at the last minute and leave it to that dis-loyal prick. Your weak Draco, you maybe a Malfoy but I bet you're a shame to the name. You're a coward. How did your father react when he found out? Sent some of his death eater friends around I suppose. Aww did they hurt you? Well tough shit! Deal with it. It's what you need to expect becoming a death eater.

So you've either come here to kill me and prove you can do it, or you're here to beg for forgivness. Now you've realised its not the way for you because your weak and a coward Malfoy and you don't deserve to live.

And what a sleazy way to do it. I knew you hated me malfoy but you just had to hurt me along the way didn't you. Had to make me fall in love with you, or "Damon" I should say." And so I broke down again. Slow sad tears trickled down my face and I decided Malfoy could speak, I might as well hear the crap he had to say before I possibly die.

I looked up to find him staring at me, streams of tears down his face to. I was confused but my head was filled with too many things to think right now.

"I didn't mean it like that." He said suddenly, startling me slightly. "When I said im Draco Malfoy; I meant that being who I am surely meant that you thought the worst about me, and out of anyone in Hogwarts you would be one of the people who strongly thought a deatheater of me. Why were you so shocked to see the mark, you knew I planned the murder of Dumbledore?"

I took a deep breath. "Malfoy, I knew for a fact that you were a deatheater, in my heart. But it didn't mean that I wanted it to be true. I knew deep down there was some good in you and I was determined to get it out of you. You know I saw you once, some boys knocked books out of Luna Lovegoods hands, and you helped her pick them up. I understood that you were trying to make your dad proud and when he got sent to Azkaban, I knew then that you realised." I stopped, this would show how much interest I paid in him when we were the deepest of enemies. But I realised that this wasn't a stupid school argument, this was real life and embarrassing or not, I had said enough and had to carry on. "That you realised, you don't want to be anything like your father."

**He drowns in his dreams  
an exquisite extreme I know**

Twelve. Draco

_She understood…_

She knew what I was going through; how I didn't know, but all that mattered was that she understood. I could find no words to express what I was feeling but just looked into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes, which were stained with tears. She stared straight back at me and I felt shivers up my spine. I refused to look away.

Suddenly she looked at her feet as tears, once again, filled her eyes. Sadness swallowed me up to see her so upset and as I stepped towards her I saw her body stiffen, I stopped in my tracks.

She raised her head to look at me. "See, I get you Malfoy." She whispered. "I decided that one day I would take it upon myself to get you on the right side. I know you hate me, but I was also sure that you would listen to anyone that could understand." She paused and wiped tears from her cheeks, I wondered what was making her so upset. "You came to a fork in the middle of a long path which has lead you here, and like every path, there were obstacles. So now you're on the run, you see you can't be that much of a coward I suppose because you turned your back on all you have ever known, right?" I was shocked at how much she understood. "And like everyone you want a way out. I've concluded that your not going to kill me Malfoy, because im sure if not you, someone, would have done it by now. Which means you want the help of the order. But can I ask you one question? And don't lie because you want to hurt me, promise me you'll tell the truth."

"Of course." I said.

"Using me..." She paused and took a deep breath. "Using me to get the help that you need was obviously your idea. Was me falling in love with this person I thought you were part of the plan, or just a bonus?"

"It was a bonus." I said before I had time to think about what it must have sounded like. I mentally slapped myself and shut my eyes, hoping to swallow up my words. I opened my eyes to find her looking at the floor again, she didn't understand what I meant.

"Right" she said. "I'll do all I can for you Malfoy because I want you on our side, you'll be good help. Expect someone to come for you very soon." With that she turned on her heels, but I refused to let her leave without an explanation. I lept forward and grabbed her by the hand, spinning her around so that she had to look at me.

"I didn't mean that," I said regretfully.

"Please." I was shocked to hear the plead in her voice and as if she were truly begging me she continued. "Please Malfoy, leave me alone. Don't you think you've put me through enough?"

"I mean't it was a bonus that I had gotten your love." I looked at her face which was covered in confusion. "Look, im not going to lie to you Hermione. I can't say that I have always loved you and that ive always hidden it because that's not the case. I was brought up to think that I was better than everyone else and that muggles and anyone that wasn't pureblood were beneath me. Its all ive ever known. It a big reason why I hated Dumbledore, because he was such a muggle lover, and he didn't't hide the fact that he hated me to. Yes he hated me Hermione." I said to her disapproving gasp. "He always knew where his destiny would end and he knew in some way it would be with me. But he never tried to stop me, I admired him for that. He watched as I grew and started to form my own opinions. I knew that, like you, he saw how I some times acted towards other people such as Luna, when not infront of people. And he let me grow, hoping I would go in the right direction. Which obviously I never.

Do you want to know what you have helped me learn?" I asked, and continued after her small nod. "I realised that I am not better than people because im a pure blood. Hermione I have watched you in envy as you beat me at everything. If anything, I am beneath you. I would never deserve the love of you… But it's what I want." I looked deep into her eyes hoping that she did not think all this was a trick. "I love you Hermione, over these months, I have learned to love you. And it's the greatest thing I know how to do."

**Hmm, I've just read over the last two chapters, which were written about two years ago by the way, and realised how terrible my grammar and punctuation was back then! So please ignore it, I'm in the middle of my A Levels and have no time to change it all at the moment **


	8. Chapter 8

I stared at him for a while

**Fourteen. Hermione**

I stared at him for a while. I seriously couldn't believe what I was hearing, I didn't believe it. There was no way that it was possible for Draco Malfoy to be in love with me, Hermione Granger. I turned quickly and ran from the shed. Instantly, heavy quick footsteps followed me.

"Hermione," he shouted some feet behind me.

"Get back in there!" I screamed back at him. "Do you not realise how many aurors are looking for you?"

"I don't care Hermione. I'll go to Azkaban if it means I can get you to believe me." I spun round on my heels to face him and he stopped abruptly about 2 foot away.

"Azkaban?" I asked. "You think you'll be going to Azkaban? Malfoy, you'll be executed immediately." Reality seemed to wash over him as he stood before me, and I saw an unfamiliar fear in his eyes. "I thought Draco Malfoy was scared of nothing?" I said.

He smirked his arrogant smirk and I tutted, making my way back inside. Once inside I stood looking at him which was when it dawned on me.

Instantly I pulled my wand out and pointed it to his heart. "Whoa!" He said, shocked. "What are you doing?" He asked cautiously.

"You lying son of a…" I shouted shooting a curse towards him, which he dodged. I shot curse after curse at him before he to pulled his wand out. But he didn't curse me back, he just blocked them. After a while I became tired and lowered my wand, anger filling me. "I can't believe I actually started believing you. Come on then, you might as well kill me now that I've figured you out."

"What are you on about?" He asked; confusion all over his face.

"Malfoy! Stop pretending and get it over and done with." I screamed, tears once again beginning to fall down my cheeks. A lump rose in my throat and I struggled to get my words out. He seemed worried; he was just a good actor I thought. "I know you captured Hagrid, I got told the news just before I came here. I know you've killed all those people, why stand there and lie to me, what are you doing all this for?"

"Hermione, please." His voice actually sounded like he was begging and suddenly a sharp pain hit me. I struggled to breathe as I lent back against the wall. My heart ached so much I thought I would stop breathing completely. Draco hurried towards me immediately but before he could touch me the pain was gone and instead, I felt worried.

I looked into his eyes so confused that I couldn't find the words to speak. Tears were spilling from his eyes though he paid no attention to them. I was sure what I had just felt was his heart aching, but if it was, was what he was saying true?

I started shaking my head, unable to take everything in. "Did you or did you not tell Voldermort or the deatheaters how close Harry was to Hagrid?" I looked directly into his eyes; maybe I could tell if he was lying.

He looked down at his feet and immediately I was washed over by the feeling of regret, so I knew he had done it. "It was before Dumbledore's death, I didn't think they would do anything about it. I didn't say it in a way that suggested they should capture him."

"I was told you planned the whole thing and were in charge of the operation. Malfoy, they said you were more powerful than we can imagine and one day, you would be feared more than Voldermort."

**Thirteen. Draco**

_So I was right…_

I didn't know what to say anymore. When I finally thought I was getting through to her, she turns. I'm sure my heart ripped in two, and she felt it. I panicked, I thought maybe it had doubled for her and could kill her. Thank god she was ok and it seemed to have calmed her down, she must have known what it meant.

"More than Voldermort?" I asked. She just nodded her head. "I knew it; I knew what they had planned for me." I was overcome by fear beyond belief. If they wanted me to be the next Voldermort, there was no getting away from it. I didn't want to worry her at that time so said, "I knew they would try and set me up. Hermione you have to believe me, I have not killed anyone. There was no way that I had anything to do with the capture of Hagrid." Her body went limp and she collapsed into a sitting position on the floor. She un-tensed and stopped shaking, and I breathed. Was she started to believe me?

"Malfoy, I…"

"Please!" She looked up into my eyes, and I looked straight back at her. I didn't look away; I wanted her to see how I felt. I held all my feelings there in my eyes, and I knew she could feel them. I had cringed when she said Malfoy; it reminded me of my father. "Hermione, will you please call me Draco?" I added with a smile, an actual genuine smile. I, as Draco, not Damon, smiled, not smirked, at Hermione Granger. And she realised it. I didn't know how it could be possible but I was sure I could feel feelings quite like the ones she had for me when I was Damon, but stronger, more clear. It was as though there were no feelings for anyone else stopping these ones.

I stared at her, my mouth agape with shocked and she looked away. She knew I had felt it and she wanted to hide it. But I had been horrible to her for all those years, how could she have liked me? Then it started making a bit more sense. The anger that she felt, the anger towards me, when she had expressed it, she cried. How much she seemed to know about me, she must have paid attention to my actions to know it. I couldn't believe it. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy in love, could it possibly happen? I smirked at the thought.

She let out a loud, somewhat annoyed sigh. "Malfoy, would you stop it with that stupid, arrogant smirk." She said in annoyance. It would have hurt, had I not just felt her feelings towards me, and instead it made me laugh. And my laughter turning into crying.

I had no idea what was going on inside me but it was messed up, and I didn't like it. I was actually crying from happiness, how much of a whimp had I turned into?

"Oh come on Malfoy, I insulted you on a regular basis at Hogwarts. Are you telling me you can't take it anymore?"

I laughed. "Hermione, I know how you really feel towards me so you might as well just kiss me and get it over and done with." She looked insulted; she was very good at hiding it.

"Hmm…I think your short time as a ferret infected your brain if you seriously think that." She answered.

"I was in love with Damon, Malfoy, not you, Damon. I hated you, I hate you even more now, and I always will." That really hurt. "Oh stuff this I'll just tell you. Ok so I **liked** you at Hogwarts, don't ask me why. There was something about you. You constantly pissed me off and insulted me yet, there was something about you. There was no one like you at school; you were almost as clever as me." She said smiling. She was doing it on purpose, trying to hurt me as I had done to her because I could feel every word stabbing at her own heart, but I could feel it twice as hard, as it did the same thing to mine. I put my hand up to try and stop her, I could not take anymore. Suddenly her words turned to screams and she struggled to speak through the pain. "When you did that to Dumbledore, I cried for months. I cried through the grieving of Dumbledore, but I cried for even longer afterwards because of my disappointment. This thing we do, where we can feel each others feelings, is seriously pissing me off Malfoy. I used to feel it from you before you know? I think it's why I always liked you, because I knew you were taking things out on me because you were hurting so much."

"You could always feel what I felt?" I asked, stammering my hurt words.

"Yes I could. And if you had taken time to actually get to know me instead of hating me for no reason, like you have done now, you would have felt it long ago too. I was the one who always felt sorry for you when you would come to a lesson being so hurt you wanted to kill yourself. I was the one who had to go through not only my hurt but your hurt. And I was the one that could do nothing about it because I didn't know what it was, and I didn't know how to approach it. So don't tell me I love you because you can feel it, keep it bottled up. Deal with it on your own. Feel what it's like to have to hold in not only your love and hurt, but my love and hurt and anger as well."

She breathed deeply; she was becoming stronger because she did not cry this time. On the contrary, after her short breath she carried on, her voice a lot calmer. "I don't know how to go about this Malfoy. I can't turn you in, I just can't do it." Her eyes glazed over with tears at the thought of it; at least she cared a bit. "But you're in serious trouble and you'd probably be safer in the hands of the ministry and the Order. Don't look so shocked, I couldn't just take you into headquarters and announce your switch of sides. But…" She screwed her face up in concentration. If I wasn't still shook up thinking that she hated me, I would have found this cute. "I could help you out a bit for a while; find you somewhere else to stay." She added, looking disgustedly around her. "And after a while I'll let the order know. They'll trust you more knowing that I've been watching you for some time. Or they'll be extremely mad with me, but it's the only choice we have." She ended, talking more to herself than me. But I was happy; surely this meant spending more time with her.

I smiled widely, "thank you."

**Fifteen. Hermione**

I don't know what I was thinking coming out with an idea like that. I just knew I had to help. I've always known id be the one to help him, I couldn't deny that. I would tell the order soon though; I couldn't hide that from them. I just worried that they would turn him in straight away without giving him a chance.

Ok, so I had admitted to him that I liked him, I would get over those feelings. What he did to me was unforgivable. I filled up just thinking about it.

"Right, im going to go." He looked shocked and disappointed. "I'll come and see you tomorrow or something." I turned to leave but he grabbed my arm.

He looked straight into my eyes; his eyes were beautiful, not like they used to be; so full of anger and fear, very icy and uninviting. But now I could have got lost in them. "Hermione, I hope you think about that fact that I've told you this. I didn't have to really. I know it was completely wrong of me to do anyway but you wouldn't have helped me otherwise would you? I had to show you because I couldn't stand to hurt you, I knew it would, but the longer I left it the longer it would hurt. I had to know if you felt the same way, and im quite sure you do, even if you deny it. And please, don't try and forget about these feelings because I couldn't live with myself if I had made you do that. I love you and ill wait for you for as long as it takes, even if it takes forever."

I felt sick; I couldn't believe he was saying this to me. I was falling for him all over again and tears gushed down my face. "I can't hear this right now." I said as I ran all the way back to Hogwarts straight up to my bed, where I cried myself to sleep.

I'm not sure what time it was when I woke up, but when I opened my puffy eyes, it was to such a shock.

**Fourteen. Draco**

_Just sleep…Go to sleep_

She ran from the shed leaving me unable to move. My body was completely numb. I couldn't believe all that had happened over the past few hours, but as I thought about it it all came rushing back to me, and I cried.

I don't know what time I woke up but it was extremely early, it was still dark outside. I slept and had awoken with an idea, which I had a few hours to complete. I set off to work immediately, I was sure the idea was perfect.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sixteen. Hermione**  
They were beautiful. Absolutely breath taking. The moment I opened my eyes they were the first things I saw. Flowers…Everywhere. Every colour and type you could ever imagine. Most of them I had never even seen.

I had thought for a moment of who it could possibly be, I came to the conclusion that it was Ron. As far as I knew no other boy at Hogwarts liked me. My heart raced a bit thinking it was Draco, but there was no way he could get in here. I hoped.

The smell was gorgeous. I shut my eyes and breathed in deeply, taking in the different scents. I couldn't believe he had done this; I had to speak to him.

I got dressed as quickly as I could, hoping to catch Ron before he went down for breakfast. I was about to leave my dorm when I was drawn towards the flowers, there was something odd about them. As I got closer I noticed they flickered. Not like flowers flickered in the wind, but how a TV would flicker when the picture went blurry.

I put my hand out to touch one particularly beautiful bunch and was shocked at what I saw happen. My hand went straight through them. I opened my eyes wide in shock as I turned my hand over as it passed through each bunch.

They were amazing. The amount of magic that must have been put into them was tremendous. There was no way Ron could have produced these results, which left only one other; Draco.

He was making it so hard for me to hate him!

I walked in a complete day dream down the stairs of my dorm. The head boy was sat in a puffy chair by the fire and turned to look at me as I entered our common room.

"Hermione are you ok?" He asked, a worried tone in his voice. "It's just that I heard you crying all night last night."

I barely heard him and was to mellow to think about what was happening at that time. I just flashed him a big smile that said it all and left for the great hall.

The head boy was a Hufflepuff by the name of Donny McGregor. Of course the place would have been offered to Draco had he not…At this thought the smile was wiped of my face and I entered the hall. My happy state had subsided slightly but I was not in a completely bad mood. I squished into a place between Harry and Ron, who became busy in an upside down newspaper. Ginny giggled at his unusually behaviour and it was the cue for me to end this stupid charade.

"Ronald, what is the matter with you lately?" I asked, knowing why completely. I gave him a deadly glare so that he would know I was being serious. I couldn't stand not speaking to him anymore.

His face shot in my direction, his mouth agape. He seemed to recover quite quickly however as he shook his head and, rising from the table said to me, "hear, I've been trying to give this to you for months." With that he basically sprinted out of the hall towards, I can only guess, the Gryffindor common room.

I looked down into my hands and the folded piece of paper Ron had just handed to me. It was slightly stained from food and drink, and was also quite creased. I was not surprised; I had seen him looking at this note every time he saw me since the start of term. In fact I was almost certain I had seen him with it at the Burrow. He must have taken it everywhere.

All eyes turned towards me expectantly as I began to unfold it. My eyes welled up as I read:

_Everything about you amazes me, from the way you always know how to make me laugh, to the way you make my life worthwhile. Whenever we're together, all my worries disappear. Everything around me gets blurry, and in an instant it's just me and you. This feeling inside of me is the greatest feeling ever, and without you by my side I'm lost.__You know, people just don't get it. In fact, I don't even get it anymore. Ever since we met, we've always been really close; closer than close. We were best friends, but it seemed like there was something there. We were always together, always smiling. Everything in the world seemed to suddenly make sense when you were right there beside me. I felt it, did you not? Everyone else saw it; they even talked about it to me. Did they not to you? All I ever heard was 'gosh you guys are perfect. When are you going to go out?' or 'what are you guys trying to pull? The longest 'will they, wont they' relationship in the history of the world?' I don't know, maybe I'm crazy, maybe I'm blind for ever even imagining us being together. Am I?__Every time I talk to you, it gets worse. The little butterflies, my stomach dropping, the spinning, the feeling like everything is all right. Those never stop. They keep coming back. And no matter how many times I try to forget about you. It never helps. I love you.__Yours forever,__Ronald__  
__xxx _

That was it, we had to talk. I couldn't let him carry on with these feelings when I certainly didn't feel the same way. I loved Ron so much, but more as a brother now. I was really hurt when I confessed how I felt about him and he didn't return the feelings. I've been trying so hard since to drown those feelings, and finally it has worked. Well, with the help of Draco. No, of Damon.

I glanced shortly towards Harry who ushered me up out of my seat telling me to find him quickly. The first place I checked I had it bang on. I stopped outside the portrait of the fat lady and gave her the password, baubles.

I stepped through into the Gryffindor common room and scanned the room. Sure enough there he was, knees tucked up under his chin, staring into the forever blazing fire. As I approached him he looked up into my face, but not for long as he retuned his gaze to the flames.

I took him in with my eyes. He looked so weak and feeble, as though anything I said to him right now would break him. But I had to do it. I knew it would be coming soon and to be truthful, I should have done it along time ago.

"Ronald." I said in my softest voice, sitting down next to him and placing my hand over his. He slowly turned his face towards me, avoiding my eyes. I rubbed my tongue over my bottom lip thinking of the best way to place words. "I've been so stupid. I've known you've like me since the start of term and we should have had this conversation a long time ago." He brought his eyes up to meet mine.

"Ron, I don't think you understand how much it hurt last summer when I told you how I felt about you. I had been in love with you since at least our third year but was always so scared to tell you. Certain circumstances changed that." I added and he nodded his head indicating that he understood what I was on about.

"I came to the conclusion that you didn't like me back, so I tried my hardest to forget about my feelings……It was really hard Ron. And when I saw how you reacted when taking the embarrassment potion, it hurt even more. My feelings were finally subsiding and then I see that you like me to. But it was too late."

"Why was it?" He asked through his dry throat, so quietly I could barely hear him.

I looked at him. I could see all the sadness in his eyes and I didn't know what to say to make him feel better. I knew how he felt, not because we were magically linked, like Draco and I, but because I had felt the same way. I didn't want him hurting but there was no way of stopping it I supposed.

"I guess I had moved on Ron. Something was happening with me and I wasn't sure where it was going at the time. It was the only thing keeping me going trying to get over you, and it worked."

"Hermione." His voice had grown stronger and there was determination in his eyes. He moved closer to me as he spoke, I knew what he was doing. He was hoping for me to give in, but it wasn't happening. "I love you," he said in a tone that I could have taken as seductive. He moved in closer, his eyes never leaving mine. He was about to kiss me but I felt nothing. No adrenaline rush or excitement that I would have felt if this was about to happen a couple of months ago. I put my hand up in front of my face as his was centimetres away from mine.

He pulled his head back and looked at me. I was furious. I had just told him how I had tried so hard to get over him and all he was worried about was his feelings. All he wanted was to make him self feel better. He didn't care that he hurt me and maybe I didn't want to put my feelings on the line like that again.

"No Ron." I said firmly. "Have you not just listened to a word I said? You really hurt me; I don't want to have to go through that again."

"But you won't have to go through that, I promise. I always liked you to Hermione; I was just so shocked that day I couldn't react." Once again he leaned in really close, a cheeky smirk upon his face this time. And I reacted different this time. I though; why am I acting so weak? Because of this guy? I'm Hermione Granger; I know how to handle myself. With that thought I brought my hand back and slapped him across the face, very hard.

He withdrew himself right back almost onto the arm of the chair, his hand covering the side of his reddened face. Feeling I had given him all that he had deserved for the moment, I left him to wallow in his self pity.

I stormed through the Gryffindor common room and slammed the portrait shut behind me causing Donny to emit a slight scream. I was almost certain he was gay but what an insult if I asked him and he wasn't. There was no way I could ask him. I smirked at him before I departed for my dorm room.

I threw myself onto the four poster bed which was situated in the middle of my room, which was about the size of the dorm at Gryffindor. Although there were five beds in there. Instantly the tears began to come.

My body shook vigorously as I struggled to hold back; but it was no use. The more I tried to stop the tears from falling, the more heavily they fell. In the back of my head I could here the voice calling me but I never paid any attention to it until I realised what was happening.

My head shot up and I looked around my room. I had only just noticed all the flowers had gone and as I continued my search for the voice, my eyes fell upon a note on my table. It was written in beautiful green letters and had lying across it a single red rose.

He had given it away with the colour of the writing so I knew who it was before I had finished the letter. It read:

**First of all I'm sorry, a thousand apologies.****  
****I know I made a mistake and this situation I am facing is my entire fault.****  
****This is why I started this note by saying im sorry, which I will repeat to you again when we meet face to face, hopefully soon.****  
****Deep down I hope you will not be insensitive to my request for reconciliation,****  
****Because you are too important to me and I know I can be very important to you too.****  
****More than that, you're the one I love, and I want you by my side forever.****  
****Once again I beg for your forgiveness, and beg for one, two, million of your kisses.**

I smirked; trust Draco to come out with something this cheesy.

**Fifteen. Draco**  
_She looks so perfect…_  
I had been waiting for her to go to her room for a good hour and when she finally appeared, she began to cry. I stood there and watched her for a while but soon I could no longer bare it. The sadness and anger was pouring from her and I could feel it all.

I called her and as she looked up the stupid spell flickered and I disappeared returning in time to see her finish the letter, luckily, with a smile on her face.

"Ah, the lady smiles." I said, charmingly. I smirked at her as she turned to see me, jumping at the sight.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" She asked, I could see it dawning on her, "In fact, how the hell did you get in here?"

"Elementary my dear Watson." I said cockily. Immediately regretting it as I knew it made no pigging sense.

"That doesn't make sense!" She snapped back at me.

"I know." I answered, never letting my smirk fade. I knew she found it attractive, I could feel it. "I thought it just sound appropriate." I smiled goofily at her and she couldn't help but laugh. She looked so beautiful when she laughed.

"Did you like the flowers?" I asked with a soft voice allowing that loving look back in my eyes.

"They were beautiful." She said looking into my eyes. I couldn't tell whether she was referring to the flowers or my eyes, but I didn't care. "How did you get them in here?"

"The same way im in here." My smirk appeared again. Her eyebrow cocked at the remark. "Astro-projection of sorts." I didn't really understand what I was doing. "You focus on where you want to go, or where you want things to go, and you'll appear there. Although I haven't quite mastered it, things still seem to flicker in and out of sight." I felt annoyed at my lack of perfection, and it must have shown.

"Oh so you're not perfect? You do have flaws? There are things the famous Malfoy can not do?" She laughed at herself, I was not happy.

"I'd like to see you try it." This was more of a remark than a challenge and she just crossed her arms over her chest and gave me the dirtiest look she could muster to answer me. I laughed and went over to sit on the bed by her. .

She looked me up and down and I could tell she was wondering how a hologram was able to sit on a solid object but I couldn't resist a tease. "Hermione, do you mind not trying to imagine me naked at this moment? You can see it anytime." She opened her mouth to retaliate but I shut her up as I continue speaking. I could tell she sensed the seriousness coming from me.

"Im so sorry." She flinched; I hated it when she did that. "Im sorry for how bad I have made you felt and im sorry for lying to you."

"And making me fall in love with you." She added, I shook my head.

"No, im not sorry for that. I'm sorry that that happening has hurt you in some way but it's made me the happiest I've ever been. Well, it would do if it wasn't hurting you."

**Seventeen. Hermione**  
I couldn't believe he had just said that. The exact reason I hated Ron at that moment, Draco did not do. He didn't only care about his feelings. He wasn't trying to force me to like him because he was hurting. He was hurting because I hurt. Why was he doing this to me?

"You didn't answer my question." I couldn't handle that at the moment so I thought id change the subject. "How did you get in here?" He looked slightly annoyed when he answered.

"Why shouldn't I be here? I would be head boy if I hadn't been kicked out."

I was livid. "You were not kicked out of Hogwarts Malfoy. Did you get a letter telling you that? No. You tried to kill Dumbledore and then went on the run. You left the school; the school did not leave you. You left everyone else behind as you went after a stupid planned dream."

"I never left anyone behind, everyone left me behind a long time ago." He said extremely calmly. "My mother left me behind with my dad. She watched as he took control over me and she let him try to mould me into a murderer. She didn't want to do it and he forced her, but still, she left me. She left me Hermione." His voice began to rise. "My own mother left me to face him on my own; there was no way I could get out of it. And Dumbledore. I said before that I admired him for letting me be although he knew I would be part of his down fall, but it was stupid. The stupid old man left me alone at the age of eleven. He knew where I was heading, he knew exactly the things I was subjected to, and he left me. I was alone Hermione, alone to face my father and his world by myself. How the hell was I supposed to not go along with the plans? What I followed was not a dream, it was a nightmare. And it's one that's not yet ended."

**Sixteen. Draco**  
_don't cry Draco…not again…_  
I couldn't help myself. I began crying again. How many times did she have to see me cry? I felt so weak. She broke me down completely.

I was shocked when I looked up to see her so close to me. I looked into her eyes and without removing them from mine she lifted her hand towards my face. Her hand stretched out towards my cheek and passed through it, she looked at it as she turned it around, smiling.

"Hermione, I'm…" I began but she put her finger up to my lips, although I couldn't feel it, I knew to be quiet. My mind completely blanked of any thoughts or feelings apart from the need for her near me. She felt he same way to. I knew what was about to happen and shut my eyes as I saw hers, close to mine.

I flickered my eyes open wondering what was happening and looked around; my insides sank as I saw the dark damp shed that I was now so used to.

-

-

-

-

-

- A.N - So i thought it was about time i uploaded the rest of this story, i've had it finished for about 2 years :)


	10. Chapter 10

Eighteen. Hermione  
I wasn't quite sure what was happening. My feelings were jumbled around everywhere; one minute I hated him, the next I was about to kiss him. I couldn't think about it anymore, it was beginning to hurt my head. I wondered what it was I would usually do when in a predicament like this. But I realised what I would do I now couldn't. This would have been a perfect time to go down to Hagrid's for a drink and rock cakes. I laughed a bit, remembering how my teeth would almost snap when I bit into them.

So now I was stuck, I didn't know what to do. I tried reading a book but after reading the same page for about ten minutes I decided to give up. I jumped up off the bed and decided to go and give Harry a visit, I hadn't spoken to him properly all year, he was always so busy. I actually felt quite left out and slightly ashamed of myself for not showing more interest. So I hurried off in the direction of the Gryffindor common room.

Swinging the portrait open I looked around to find the room quite empty, it was a Sunday morning, I supposed most people were still in bed. I was about to make my way up to the boys dormitories to wake Harry when I spotted him in the corner, tightly knitted together with a certain red head. I stifled back a laugh as I decided not to bother them and headed back out of the room. Well, I would have not disturbed them had a little black cat not been lying just behind me as I turned to leave. I stumbled forwards trying to keep my balance but it was no use, within seconds I had landed flat on my back bringing down with me, the table.

I was sorry for disturbing them; they hardly had time together anymore. Harry was always off looking for horcruxes and anytime he wasn't he was too worried to be near Ginny. The experiences he had on his searches made his want for them not to be together worse. But he loved her, and there was no way he could never be near her.

"What the..?" Harry had torn himself away from Ginny and drew out his wand, pointing it in my direction before he realised who it was.

"Oh guys, I'm sooo sorry. I tried leaving quietly but that stupid cat was curled up right behind me and I just lost my balance and fell. I…I'll leave now I just came to see you Harry but I can come back later." I babbled, turning to leave before I was called back.

"No Mione. I really need to get to the library anyway. I'll see you later." Ginny smiled at me as she left the room, although I could tell she was slightly annoyed.

Harry made his way over to me and I looked at him apologetically. He just smiled and ushered me to a seat.

"So stranger, what was it you need to see me for?" He said with a smile, which revealed a missing tooth and, as I looked closer I could see a deep gash just beneath his ear, which was still bleeding.

I gasped, "Harry, your bleeding."

"Oh," he answered. "Yes well, Ron and I have just come back from another search and I haven't quite cleaned myself up yet." I raised an eyebrow to this as I waved my wand over his cut which healed immediately. He said thanks and I instantly started questioning him about his quests.

"Well, last night we went to Godricks Hollow." My shocked expression made him laugh. "I know, we went there already with a failed attempt at finding the house but on our journeys last week we came across a very wise old man." The last time Harry, Ron and I had gone to Godricks Hollow we couldn't find Harry's old house. As Pettigrew was the secret keeper it was only if he told us where it was that we could find it. The whole place was a mess, rubble everywhere; that was the only remains.

"It was when we went to the Riddle's old house. I know Dumbledore had been there and destroyed that horcrux but I wanted the experience of being there. Anyway, just a little down from the manor is a village, where we stopped for a drink. Now this was a muggle village so you can imagine my curiosity when I saw someone sat in there with a cloak on, pulled up around his face and with a hood. The cloak was astonishingly blue and the man was drawing in funny looks so Ron and I decided we'd go check him out; just to be on the safe side.

So as we approach him he doesn't look up, Ron coughs so that he knows our presence there but all he does is put up a hand which was gloved. With the other hand he took a swig of his drink; still not showing his face. Eventually he tells us to sit down, which we did without question. Then he says "Harry Potter, may I ask how your quest is going?" Now obviously im in complete shock." He said as I clasped my hand over my mouth. "I turn my head to look at Ron, who's mouth is agape and just manages to stutter out, "How do you know?" He does a little cough which strangely reminded me of someone so I asked if he could reveal himself. He completely ignores the question and instead asks again how the quest is going.

Ron's, you know how hot headed he gets, temper is rising and he is clearly worried that someone random knows about this. He pulls his wand out and stood up pointing it down at the old guy. This obviously drew attention and the man, without a wand, made Ron's wand fly into his, which he caught in his left hand. Now I found this weird, Ron didn't notice. I know for a fact that everyone uses their right hand to hold a wand, so the clogs are twisting in my head but I soon forgot about them as he began to talk. "I suggest you try Godricks hollow once more, im pretty sure there's something there you will find," he said. Ron answered by saying something about a bunch of deatheaters now that he knows but, I couldn't help but trust him. There was something about him that made me want to listen to what he had to say, even though Ron was trying to drag me out of the Café.

So I told him about how we can't do that because there is nothing there and no where to search and he tells me, "Well I heard you were a smart wizard Harry. Have you not tried a quite simple spell to summon your belongings?" I stared at him in disbelief, I honestly thought he had something interesting to say and I couldn't believe he thought that would work."

"Oh my god Harry, why did I not think of that?" I scolded myself for not thinking of the simplest thing. Dumbledore always said with magic things are usually simpler than they appear.

"Shh, Hermione don't spoil my ending." He laughed. "Right, anyway, he laughed at me. He said that I should not underestimate things and that being taught under Albus Dumbledore I should have known better. So that was it, he mentioned Dumbledore and had me. I was certain now that it would work and, saying thank you we left him."

"And headed for Godricks hollow?" I asked excitedly.

"Well we would have had we not bumped into this man a little further up the road. He stopped us and told us to go straight back to school for now. He said that we are missing out on a lot of our education and being back in school for a week will give us rest because we had to be careful with this one. He said that finding this horcux would make it the last one before Voldemort himself and we couldn't be certain he won't try to stop us. Now this was the weird part. We said thanks once again but this time Ron shook his hand, his gloved hand. He had tried to pull away just before but was too late and as Ron grasped it and he pulled back the glove came off to reveal that he had no hand. His wand hand was completely amputated and upon seeing this he disapperated. Leaving us in complete shock as we too disapperated back to Hogsmade."

I sat there for a while, my mouth hung open until the appearance of Ron brought me back to my senses.

"Oh, it's just you two." He said as he instantly turned to leave. I immediately grabbed his arm and spun him round before he could walk out; he looked at my arm with a disgusted look on his face.

"Ronald, don't look at me like I am filth!" I shouted at him. He was being such a prat. He let out a chocked laugh before he attempted to leave again, only to be called back by Harry with a very stern voice.

"Listen mate, stop feeling all sorry for yourself because you were too much of a whimp to take a chance with Hermione. This is all your fault and you're taking it out on her, it isn't fair." I could tell Harry was really angry and was pleased that he stood up for me; he usually took Ron's side.

I smiled at Harry and Ron whispered something that sounded like a sorry before settling himself in a seat opposite us.

"Anyway," I continued giving Ron, who was examining his nails ashamedly, a side-ways glance. "Carry on Harry, what happened last night."

"Oh ye, right, well uhh… Ok so last night we went back to Godricks Hollow." He smiled at the excitement in my face and I heard Ron shuffle a bit in his seat, obviously getting ready to help explain. "We went under invisibility cloaks but when we got there we couldn't see anyone so removed them; seeing as it would be easier to move around that way. Anyways, bad idea; as soon as we pulled them off 20 or so deatheaters also removed invisibility cloaks. Seems they anticipated our ideas." He frowned slightly and Ron now decided to join in.

"Ye but there could have been 200 hundred and we would have taken them on easily," he said, "Isn't that right Harry?" He said, Harry looked at him confused.

"Ron, we barely handled the 20 of them, God forbid if there was anymore. We wouldn't be here to be telling you this." He said; the clear worry in his voice of what could have been. "The sight must have been amazing, green lights flying everywhere; well everywhere bar at me. They were all aiming them at Ron; obviously Voldermort wants me taken to him first still. I was quite surprised he didn't turn up."

I turned to look at Ron, "Oh my God you must have been so worried Ron? Did you think you were going to die, I would have. How the hell did you manage to stay alive?" I shot all these questions at him and he answered them happily.

"Oh yes." He said, puffing his chest out slightly and glancing at Harry before he continued. "I thought I was done for, to be honest. At one point a killing curse just flew past my ear, I swear my heart stop for a second from the power it gave off, being so close to me. I wasn't that worried though, I'm not afraid of death." He finished, lifting his head up high. Harry let out a chocked laugh.

"Not afraid of death?" He asked laughing so much he struggled to release his sentence. "Ron, you spent most of the time hid behind a wall muttering, "God don't let me die, I'm too young to die. I have so much to offer this world. Please, please, please let their killing curses hit all them so they fuck off!!" And that curse that just flew past your ear was my stunning spell because there was a deatheater right behind you." Harry and I burst out laughing and Ron, in a strop at being humiliated, again, stood and left the common room, slamming the portrait shut behind him.

I turned to Harry as our laughter died down. "God I've missed being able to do this," he said smiling. The truth was; I had to. Things had changed so much in the last year that I barely spent any time with Harry and Ron anymore. And it was a miracle if I saw Ginny for more than 20 minutes.

"Ye, me to." I replied, returning the smile. "So what happened in the end?" I asked, anxious to know why they hadn't got the horcrux.

"Well we had to apperate out of that place. Deatheaters were appearing everywhere; there was no way we could take them all on. I was also kind of worried that Voldermort would turn up. I don't think Ron's quite ready to face him yet, which worries me. You can guarantee he's going to go after him sooner or later." He looked down at his knees. "I also think you should be careful Hermione, I don't want him going after you as well."

I could here the worry in his voice, "Harry, I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself." I tried reassuring him with a confident smile, which just hid my fear.

"I know Hermione, trust me I do. It's just, well. Neville told me he's seen you leaving the castle a lot over the past couple of months. Now I'm not going to pry into your business and ask why, I just want you to know that I care about you. I've noticed you being a bit odd lately and if there's anything you want to talk about, anything at all, im here," he said. "And I won't judge. I just needed to tell you that, okay?"

I could feel tears threatening to fall. Harry was one of my closest friends and I felt awful hiding this from him. "I know Harry." I said, rising to leave. I hugged him and headed for the portrait where I stopped and turned, "thank you Harry, for everything."

I was glad he had told me that. Well, kind of. It made me feel better because I knew that I could probably tell Harry but, it made me feel worse because i felt guilty. He was so understanding; not trying to find out where I'd been going. I had to tell him, soon. I decided to write to Draco telling him I was coming to see him, I supposed I had to let Draco know my plan.

Seventeen. Draco  
_you just don't understand…_  
I had a letter from a familiar barn owl. The wind out side was blowing so strong it missed the window and flew into the wall instead. I read the letter and knew she would be arriving sooner than it said. The owl probably took longer than expected from the harsh winds so I was not surprised when there was a knock at the door and I opened it to see her stood there.

The wind wiped her hair around her and made her un-done jacket fly out behind her. She looked breath taking and unable to speak properly I motioned for her to come in. She immediately took a seat on the floor and after conjuring a drink, I sat opposite her.

"What is love?" She asked me, but before I could even think of an answer to this she carried on. "What does it define?" I cocked an eyebrow up slightly with a questioning look. "Who's to say and who's to draw the line?" I did not have a clue what she was on about.

"Hermione i…"

"In this world and all its fuss, who's to say it's love or just a crush?" I got it, she didn't think I loved her. She thought it was just a little crush. I was getting fed up with her not believing me.

"Do you know how confusing you are?" I asked. "You are the most confusing person in the world. Sometimes you confuse me so much I get confused about why I am so crazy about you." She looked down at her crossed legs and only when she had brought her eyes back up to mine did I continue.

"You just don't understand do you?" I asked rhetorically. "Hermione I love you. I need you to believe me. No actually I don't need you to believe me I just need you to know. I need you to know how much I am hurting without you, how sad I am when you're not around. I know all this is my fault but I can't turn back time and if I could, trust me I would." I could tell she was taking it all in as her eyes began searching mine.

"I hate the way you can push me to the limits with the things you do." I held my breath and shut my eyes; I didn't think I could take another shot of her disbelief. "Then you know just the right time to say something sweet to make me fall in love all over again and I forget every little reason why I was mad." My eyes shot up to look at her but she wasn't looking back at me. Her eyes were staring up at the ceiling and I pleaded for her to look back at me, but she never. "Don't say you love me unless it's true because I might do something stupid like believe you."

With that she brought her eyes back down to look at me, her cheeks were tear stained. "Draco Ill always remember when I first met you. You had the most beautiful eyes. When we first kissed, even though I didn't know it was you, I could hardly breathe. So when I see you suffering I'm sad with you. I'm just afraid of falling in love with you, trying not to let myself get too close. I'm afraid I have nothing to offer you and I don't have the courage to try. I'm just afraid of falling in love with you. Perhaps one day I won't be able to hold back. Thinking of you just makes it harder. I just can't help falling in love with you."

I moved so that I was sat next to her and I took her hands in mine, staring into those beautiful chocolate brown eyes. "Hermione don't try and stop it. I know what you're afraid off but I am incapable of doing anything to hurt you."

I needed to hold her so much, to kiss her. I could feel her hands shaking in mine and held back my erg; there was no way I would do anything to upset her. So I just sat there, in silence. After a while she relaxed and her hands stopped shaking. Slowly she moved towards me and lent her head on my chest. I placed my hand on her back and eventually I felt her breath become heavy and I knew she was asleep.

I leaned back against the wall until I to fell asleep, but not for long. I soon awoke with the feeling I was being watched.

Nineteen. Hermione  
I didn't even realise I had fallen asleep. The last couple of days had caught up with me. All the stress of finding out about Draco left me as I laid there with my head on his chest. It felt so right. His slow breaths made me relax so much, that I fell asleep.

I awoke after a short while, still feeling tired but ready to be awake. I lifted my head softly to look up at Draco. He had also fallen asleep but in a position that looked slightly less comfortable than mine. I looked at him for a while and found myself unable to look away. I had always liked him and never in my entire life had I expected him to love me. Looking at him there I saw him in a totally different light.

I had always thought he was attractive, fit as the girls at school would put it. But he just looked perfect, beautiful even. His flawless skin and platinum blonde hair made him unique in every way.

Just as I was enjoying the sight his eyes flickered open and I was greeted by his amazing blue/silver eyes. Instantly his mouth formed into a smile, I could get used to that smile.

"Morning beautiful," I said.

"Afternoon," he replied. "And it was I that was meant to say that not you," he added with a smirk which once made my blood boil but now, made my heart melt.

I giggled slightly but quickly stopped as I felt his eyes on me.

Eighteen. Draco  
_I love you…_  
She was the perfect sight to wake up to, _I could get used to this_, I thought. I couldn't hold back any longer and the moment felt perfect. I was sure she understood now and would not try to accuse me of hurting her.

I wanted to make sure I did it right, I needed her to see that I meant it. I looked into her eyes and instantly she looked back, she knew what was about to happen and didn't try to stop it; which was a good sign. I had never felt this way, my palms were sweaty and my heart was racing. I had kissed plenty of girls. So many in fact I had lost count; which made me even more certain that it was love.

"I love you," I said, moving closer slightly until our mouths were mere inches apart.

She smiled "I love you to." My heart raced frantically and although I couldn't see my face I could feel the stupid grin plastered all over it. The moment was perfect and I instantly pulled her into me kissing her fervently. Electricity ran through my body and she pushed her self needingly into me. Slowly I hesitantly pulled away, softly placing a few kisses on her lips before saying with a smile, "finally." 


	11. Chapter 11

Twenty. Hermione  
I woke up to the astonishingly bright sun shining through my window. I pulled myself up so that I was resting on my elbows and smiled at the memories of the night before. I really did not think things could be any better.

Looking around my room I saw things totally different. Never before had I noticed how beautiful my room was. The huge windows were bordered by burgundy/red curtains patterned with golden designs. They let in the light which illuminated the brilliant dorm. A picture of Godrick Gryffindor hung near the window and as I approached it to take a closer look I noticed something, or rather someone, walking up the school path.

Glancing quickly at my alarm clock I saw that it was only 6am, who would be entering the school now? I could barely see through the sunshine and only as I opened the window and squinted down at the ground did I notice something was wrong. The person moved oddly, like they couldn't walk properly. How could I not notice that unusually large form?

I jumped down off my window sill and hurriedly left the heads common room, still in my pyjamas. I skidded around every corner taking as many short cuts as I could, making my towards the Gryffindor wing.

I leapt through the portrait hole as soon as I was permitted entrance and sprinted up the stairs to the boy's dormitories. Only when I had awoken Harry and Ron did I stop for breath; I had to, in order to speak.

"You need to come with me," I struggled to say. A stitch was rising in both sides.

"What, Hermione, it's not long past 6, lessons don't start for another two hours." Ron said through multiple yawns.

I pulled the sheets back off both of them as I pleaded them to follow me. "Please," I panted.

Eventually they realised something important was happening and made no more attempts at getting me to leave. Once again I was off, running as fast as I could through the corridors. This time, heading for the main entrance.

I knew he should have been inside already, so when we got just by the doors and he wasn't there, I began to panic.

I started flicking my wand at the locks in a quick attempt at opening it.

"Don't just stand there and watch me, help. He could be dying." This seemed to motivate the boys into action and they began shooting spells towards the door.

Slowly the doors began opening and it was Harry that first ran towards the still form a little way down the path. By the time Ron and my self had made it to his side he was shaking the limp figure and shouting loudly at it.

"Hagrid, Hagrid…Hagrid get up!"

There was no movement.

Slow tears slide down my face as I stood there unable to move. I heard Harry whimper something about getting McGonagall and didn't even notice Ron leave. Lost in memories and thoughts it was only when I heard that familiar grunting that I lifted my head up in hope.

Slowly he was lifting himself to his feet; Harry stared at him in amazement before grabbing him into his own bone crushing hug. Hagrid swayed slightly on the spot before I too put weight on him to keep him up.

"Hagrid," I said still crying, although through happy tears now, not sad. "We thought you were dead. There was no pulse."

"That'll be me thick skins fault tha will, s'always hidden it," he said in a pained voice, but with a wonky smile.

In seconds McGonagall arrived accompanied by Flitwick, Luton and Filch. A stretcher was summoned and Hagrid was soon in a bed at the hospital wing, cuts healed and bruises covered; several broken bones were on the mend.

"Are you ready to tell us what happened Hagrid?" McGonagall asked.

He looked away from her face as he spoke, "I don't know." He said. "They've done summit to me, evr'day I had less and less memories. I tried remembering, I knew I was loosing memories but I just couldn't hold on to em." A slow tear trickled down his face. "Now I'm no use," he said sadly.

"Oh Hagrid," I said, settling my self on the side of his bed. "Of course you're of use. But surely you remember how you escaped?"

He raised a hand to his head in an attempt to run his fingers through his matted hair as he thought. "I remember, but I'm not exactly sure how it appened. They had me lock'd up in some sorta room; all magically lock'd an stuff. An then, it was open. There was someone there, when I left, I jus seen em leave rounda corner."

Everyone stared at him in amazement. He was lucky to be there.

"You didn't see their face then im guessing?" Luton asked. "And you're sure they never gave you something to make you think all this, and its all part of a plan?"

"Like I said, I don r'member anything." He said, shrugging.

Luton hurried off and returned with an assortment of potions. After pouring a few into Hagrid's mouth he announced that he was quite sure they had not given him anything, but just in case, he had given him a counter curse potion which would neutralise any potion taken in the last few days.

Harry, Ron and I spent the rest of the day in the hospital wing with Hagrid; which made Ron very pleased that we got to miss lessons. We caught him up on everything that had been happening at school, which was when I remembered Draco. I had to tell people soon.

I ran back to the heads dorm as soon as we were ushered out of the hospital wing. I had to go and see him now, no matter how late it was. I didn't even think of writing to him first, I set off straight away.


	12. Chapter 12

Twenty-one. Hermione  
I rushed through the school as fast as I could, hoping no one would be awake to see me. As I pushed through the heavy front doors I slowed my pace slightly to catch my breath. The air had become bitterly cold and I could see it leaving my mouth and rising. I smiled; I never took notice of things like this anymore. As I followed the air rising high something in a high window caught my eye; a high window in the Gryffindor wing.

I squinted my eyes slightly but could not miss the unmistakable mass of red hair. I gasped. He had clearly seen me and as I watched, he left the window. Within minutes he would have woken Harry and came to see what I was doing. I sprinted towards the school gates and un-locked it with a spell McGonagall had shown the guys and I, in light of our late night adventures.

I kept up my speed all the way to the shed, stopping only a few feet away from it. My hands immediately flew to my wind swept hair but I did not care. I needed to get inside, fast.

I banged on the door to no reply. I waited for a while before attempting it again and this time, my knock was answered by a low growl.

Nineteen. Draco  
_Not now..!_  
I was curled up in my wolf form in the corner of the room; I found it more comfortable than when I was human. I hadn't slept properly the night before constantly thinking about Hermione. Just as I started drifting off there was a loud bang on the door. I had placed a spell over the shed so that only magical people could see it, and I was sure what was on the other side of that door could not be good.

I lowered myself to the floor and waiting for another knock, which came seconds later. There was no way of me escaping so I tried to scare them off instead. I let out a low growl and with no response I presumed they had left. But I was wrong. The door flung open and in the door way stood a hooded figure with a wand pointed my way.

I put my body lower to the floor, my growl turning into a bark. I could see the figure shaking though their wand hand was extremely steady. Fear washed over me and I instantly cowered to the floor slowly turning back into myself.

She removed the hood from her head and rushed to my side. I felt sick, I was sweating and I could not stop my body from shaking. Hermione started crying. She pulled me up into her and rocked as she hugged me. Eventually I calmed down. This was one of those moments where her feelings reflected in me four fold.

When I knew I could move without collapsing I put her head in my hands and began kissing away the tears that stubbornly carried on falling, although she knew all was fine now. Her face shimmered with tears and her eyes glistened from the moon light shining through a gap in the wall.

"Draco," she whispered. "Wh-what were you doing?" I smiled weakly at her.

"Becoming a deatheater requires the ability to be an anamagus." I said, simply. "I change to get food, and to sleep; it's more comfortable sleeping in that form."

She let out a held breath. "I thought, maybe, you had gone back to them." Another tear slid slowly down her face and her mouth trembled threatening to let out a sob. "I thought you were going to hurt me, that I was wrong about you." She started shaking and I couldn't bare looking at her; she looked so hurt although she knew the truth now.

"I could never do that," I whimpered as tears left my eyes to and I pulled her towards me. I could feel her body shaking in mine.

"I'm sorry Draco," she whispered into my chest. "I know you would never hurt me. I don't know what I was thinking." I squeezed her as my way of letting her know it was ok. I couldn't speak. I didn't think I could handle any more of our mixed feelings.

After a while she pulled herself away from me and smiled, wiping a tear of my cheek. "Draco Malfoy, crying?" She giggled, "I never thought I'd see the day."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

She looked down at her feet. "No, I knew I would." She smiled at me.

"How have you dealt with it all?" I asked after a while.

"With all what?" She asked confused.

"Well, everything," I answered. "All the things you've been through with Harry and Ron, being able to feel my feelings for all these years, having to share a school with a jerk like me." I smiled, charmingly.

"Harry and Ron were always there for me. They had gone through it to and possibly were worse off. I still haven't dealt with it and," she paused. "I had a voodoo doll of you in my dorm with I would stab every night before I went to bed."

"That's disturbing," I laughed. "But, seriously, I don't know how you did it. I would have killed me personally."

"Yes, well there were moments when it crossed my mind."

"I can't believe I missed out on five years of getting to know you. I wish things had turned out differently." I said, deep in thought of what could have been.

"Do you really?" She asked with a quizzical look.

"Well, yes don't you?"

"To have had things differently would mean to have changed you Draco, and I wouldn't want that." I looked at her shocked.

"What, even the obnoxious, cocky part of me?" I raised an eyebrow to her.

"That's the best part," she said with a smirk that rivalled mine as she pushed me back onto the floor playfully. She sat on top of me and tilted her head to the side as she looked at me.

"You're beautiful," I said. She smiled as she lent forward to kiss me and in a quick movement I turned us both over so that I was lying on her. She giggled. I pressed my lips against hers and savoured every minute of it, in these time you didn't know when your last moment would be. I would always remember her vanilla flavoured lip gloss and the way she would run her tongue over the roof of my mouth, leaving a tingling trail.

Suddenly she pulled away and pushed me up so that she could sit. "What's wrong?" I asked because of the worried look on her face.

"I heard someone." She said and let out a gasp.

"What is it?" I made my way to my wand.

Twenty-Two. Hermione  
"There's someone out there, I just saw them walk past that gap

The clogs in my head shifted faster than ever. Whoever it was were spying on us through the gap, if it was a deatheater, both our lives were in danger.

"Maybe it's just a muggle being nosy," I whispered.

"No," he said anxiously. "I've put an anti-muggle spell on this place, they can't see it."

I jumped into a dark corner dragging Draco with me. The door started rattling, it was locked but was only made of wood so could easily be broken down. We stood there, in silence.

Both our wands were held out in front of us when the door went crashing to the ground to reveal two people. Their dark forms stood in the door way and the light outside shone upon us, but we could not see their faces. Both had wands pointing towards us, not us, towards Draco.

One stepped forward and before either of us could make a move had pulled Draco up and thrown him into a wall.

"Ron!" I screamed. I made to run to Draco's side but was held back by Harry who shook his head at me, ashamed.

"Harry I swear to God, if you don't let me go…" I sad through gritted teeth, but he cut me off.

"I can't believe you," he said so quietly I had to strain my ears to listen. He never stopped shaking his head, I could see his temper rising and his fists clenched.

"Harry." I pleaded, trying to get him to look at me. I spun round to face Ron who had Draco around the throat against the wall.

"Ah Weasel."

"I don't think you're in a position to be using petty nicknames at the moment Malfoy." He hissed back slamming Draco's head into the wall.

Draco shut his eyes and took a short intake of breath from the pain. When his eyes opened and he looked back at Ron they were flashing silver with anger and power.

"If I wanted to, I could kill you right now." Ron said into his ear, Draco laughed. "What are you laughing at!?" Ron screamed into Draco's face. "Im not the clumsy, no-so-good-at-magic person I was when you were at school."

"When I was at school? Weasel, you forget that was only a couple of months ago." Draco let out a choked laughed which wound Ron up even more. He brought his arm back but I grab it before he could hurt him.

"I will not let you do this!" I shouted at them all. "I will not stand here and let you fight."

"Hermione," Harry said. "Have you forgotten this guy killed Dumbledore? Do you not remember that? Ron saw you leave the castle and I was getting fed up of not knowing where you were going. So we come here to find you with him. Kissing him! The person that killed Dumbledore!" His body constricted and his fists continued to ball and un-ball.

"I know who he is Harry. Im not stupid!" I looked at Draco. "I know what he did, but I love him." Harry and Ron both looked at me, shocked. It was the only thing that I could think of doing in an attempt to save him.

"And I love her." Draco said from against the wall. Ron let go of his grip and Draco fell to the floor from his lack of breath. I went to run to him but Ron grabbed me.

"He's the reason why?" I looked at him confused. "It was him that made you change your mind about loving me?" He voice was full of anger and sadness.

"No one changed my mind Ron. My feelings changed. Don't try and blame this on Draco, it was your fault."

"Malfoy." Harry said through clenched teeth. "Stop. Calling. Him. Draco!"

"Why!?" I screamed, my temper rising. "It's his name Harry. Now whether you like it or not he's not bad, he's changed."

"Changed!?" Shouted Ron. "The only thing about him that's changed is the mark now on his arm!" He ripped Draco's top back to reveal the dark mark. Draco shuddered from the sight of it.

Ron laughed. "Scared of it are you?" He looked Draco in the face. "Ye, just like you're father; a lousy coward whose only loyalties lie to himself really. Scared of Voldemort are you? Hm, I suppose you should be. He won't be happy now you've been caught." He leant in close to Draco's face. "But it's not him you should be scared of now. You're going straight to the ministry. They've been waiting long enough to rid this world of you." He pulled Draco up and performed a spell to bind his arms.

"Harry, Ron, you can't do this. Please im begging you." Tears rolled down my face and I felt round for my wand. I look at Harry who had it in his hand.

"I can't believe you." He repeated, still shaking his head.

Twenty. Draco  
_I love you..!_  
I didn't even struggle against the invisible ropes. I knew there was no use. I just stared at Hermione.

"Please." She screamed hysterically. Harry pulled the door open and was hit suddenly by red light. Shouts emitted from outside the door and five deatheaters ran in to the shed.

The magical ropes become undone and I searched for my wand, ducking from spells which were shooting everywhere. It was no where, undoubtedly Ron had it.

Someone grabbed me from behind as I frantically looked round for Hermione, I needed to know she was ok. I spun my head round to see a deatheater.

"Wait to see what we've got in store for you son," he said with a mocking voice.

"Father you can't do this to me!" I shouted at him, but it was no use. He dragged me outside. I struggled against him but finally he put a spell on me which paralysed me body.

Tears slid down my face. I couldn't see her anywhere. What if she was dead? I heard a scream from near the door and opened my eyes wide in worry. A green light shot through the door sending two deatheaters flying through it and she emerged straight after, running down the hill after me.

My father stopped. "Hermione, go back!" I screamed frantically. He performed a spell which held us in some sort of shield which she could not penetrate. She screamed as she banged against it but to no avail.

"Ready?" He asked, I could see the smirk plastered on his face.

"I love you!" I screamed. I screamed it over and over as though it was the last time I would say it. What if it was the last time I would say it. Tears fell from my eyes as I watched her collapse to the floor still shouting.

"Draco, I love you too!" She also repeated it, as though afraid I could not hear her. But I could, and I always would.

"I'll always love you!" I shouted one last time.

The last thing I saw was her tear stained face screwed up as she sobbed out her final words, "I love you!"


	13. Chapter 13

Twenty-Three. Hermione  
My body was momentarily lost of all feelings. The first thing I felt was a drop of rain land on my head as I knelt there, in the grass, staring at the point where Draco was just a minute ago. I blinked as the rain ran down my face into my eyes and looked down at my muddy hands as sheets of rain began to fall around me.

Was this it? Was I back to where I was just a few months ago? Not knowing who I really was, loving someone who was under the control of the most evil person to ever walk the earth, worrying night and day whether he was still alive. I used to wonder whether he would join the good side, now I'll worry he has returned to the bad because if he doesn't, he's refusal will result in he death. No doubt.

Realisation hit me as hard as I heard heavy running footsteps approaching me. I didn't look up, I knew who it was.

"Shit," Ron shouted as he stopped next to me, closely followed by Harry. "There gone mate, how the hell did they know he was here?" Ron, clearly oblivious to my condition, turned to Harry. When I didn't hear an answer from him I looked up. He was staring at me, pity all over his face.

I cringed, I wished he would stop looking at me and shaking his head. "For God's sake Harry! Would you stop looking at me like that?" I could feel my anger build and took in deep breaths before retuning my gaze to my hands.

Harry's feet disappeared from my view and retreated back to the shed. Ron let out an annoyed _Huff_ before following him.

I had no emotions at that moment, I tried letting them all out because I knew that if I never, soon it would come as more of a shock. But the more I tried to release my feelings, the angrier I got. Everything that had happened in the last half hour washed over me and I exploded.

I jumped to my feet with no hesitation and almost flew through the shed door. Harry and Ron spun round ready for more deatheaters but relaxed when they saw it was me, although they shouldn't have.

I stood in the doorway staring at them both; I could feel my eyes burning into them. "Do you not realise what you have just done?" I asked, momentarily keeping my cool. "You have just possible handed our last and only hope of wining this war over to Voldermort on a plate. You don't care that he was captured do you?"

"No," said Harry with a coldness in his voice that I had never heard before. "They'll kill him to. He'll wish we'd have taken him by the time they're done with him, I bet." I laughed; it was the only way to suppress my anger and pain. It was either laugh or cry and scream.

"You haven't worked it out yet have you?" I asked shaking my head, still laughing like a mad women. I had still not had the time to tell them about my talk with Lupin and Tonks, well, not had the time, and forgot. "I spoke with Lupin and Tonks a while ago. By the way, they said they'd stop by shortly but it's been a while. Anyway," I continued like an evil villain revealing her plans to her prisoner. "They let me in on a bit of useful information; information about Draco." They both stared at me, hanging on my every word. "They were told by two deatheaters that their plan is to make Draco the next Voldermort." They opened their mouths in shock. "Funny, isn't it?"

"I can't believe you Hermione," Harry repeated again.

"Oh Harry, you're getting awfully boring. I know; you can't believe I'd fall in love with the man that killed Dumbledore." I dropped the madness in my voice and suddenly became very serious. If there was any hope that I could save Draco, I would need the orders help. "But he's changed; I swear he has Harry, Ron." I looked at them both desperately.

Harry carried on shaking his head and I began to cry, finally my emotions leaving me. "You have to listen to me. We have to save him. Please! I love him Harry." I aimed this at him, if any of them would listen, it would be him. But he carried on shaking his head.

"No, I've got over the fact that you love him Hermione. But do you want to know what I can't understand?" I looked at him, pleading with my eyes. "How you could still love him when Lupin and Tonks told you that he was to become the next Voldermort!" He screamed this last sentence as he flung himself around and punched his clenched fist into the wall.

I didn't flinch, neither did Ron. We were ready for this outburst of anger; we always were. "Harry," I started softly. "I didn't know who he was to begin with. He was just this boy that I was writing to."

He squinted his eyes at me, "how could you have been so stupid, you're Hermione Granger you'd never make a mistake like that."

"I know Harry, but when I met up with him, he was disguised as someone else. Trust me, when I found out who he was, I went mad. I was ready to tell you all, but even then I was prepared to fight for his life. I could tell even then, when I was heartbroken at having thinking he had messed around with my feelings that he had changed. He proved it to me Harry."

"How?!" Ron shouted from besides me, I had almost forgotten he was there. "By telling you he loved you? Do you really think he loved you Hermione? He made your life at school hell since your first day; he made all our days hell. He purposely set out to hurt you, he hates you Hermione, and he was using you to get in with the order."

"You're wrong." I said shaking my head. "He loves me!" I shouted in his face.

"No!" He screamed back at me, just as loud. "I love you!" With this he grabbed my face, pulling me into him and forcing his lips onto mine. I struggled against him, but he was too strong. When he finally let me go I fell to the ground, shaking.

Harry slid down the wall until he was sat down and slammed his head hard against the wall. Ron stood, staring at me, also shaking. Slow tears falling from his eyes. He was the first to move; he made his way over to my side and sat down next to me, pulling my head into his chest as I sobbed.

"I'm sorry," he choked into my hair. I nodded into his chest; it was all I could do.

Twenty-One. Draco  
_don't do it…!!_

"I said bow!"

"NO" I screamed, the words left my mouth and instantly the light, airy felling left me and reality surrounded me.

Thirty or so deatheaters stood all around me, they had been laughing at my torture, now they were silent at my disobedience.

"Well, well," came a slimy voice which I recognised as my fathers. "Draco," he said, with a tutting voice, "I thought I taught you to always obey your superiors." Everyone laughed. I lifted my head so that I could look him in the face.

"You are not my superior." I began. "You're dirt on the bottom of my shoe," I spat in his face.

A back hand across my face tried to put me in my place but I just laughed. I could do nothing else. My wand was with my father and my hands were tied up to a cross, I didn't know where I was, I had never been there before.

"How dare you laugh at me," he hissed into my face. I felt the roughness of a wand under my chin and I refused to break eye contact, trying my hardest to use legilimens, but to on avail.

A curse was on the tip of his tongue before the door flew open, and my nightmare began.

"Drop your wand Lucius," came a voice which sent shivers down my spin, and also my fathers as I saw the wince on his face.

"Yes master," he said shakily as he bowed low to the ground.

"Coward!" I shouted at him and instantly wands from all directions pointed at me.

A high pitched laugh came from the figure which was gliding ghost-like towards me. A sear in my arm made a whimper escape my mouth and I heard sniggers from the other deatheaters, who lowered their wands.

"My faithful servants, you do not want to be pointing your wands at the boy who will soon be controlling them." The room went deathly silent and I let out a laugh which I couldn't hold back. I knew I shouldn't have been acting that way in my situation, but I was sure I was going to die anyway.

"Do I amuse you Draco?" He asked looking straight at my eyes. I looked anywhere but back at his and found myself taking in his disgusting features. When I was working under him I would always look at my feet in a sign of "respect".

"I asked you if…"

"I know what you asked me." I said back, coolly.

A hissed murmur ran through the crowd. Voldermort laughed.

"Perfect," he said, sounding surprisingly happy. What was he up to? "You are not the typical Slytherin, Draco." He said smiling at me, waiting for an answer, what did he want?

"Meaning?" I asked, cockily. He laughed again, that high, cold, laugh.

"Meaning, that you have the qualities I was hoping for. Not cowardly like your father." He turned to him. "Isn't that right Lucius?"

"Of course master." He answered, bowing. It made me feel sick to see him sucking up to that pathetic excuse for a man.

"See what I mean?" He asked.

"I'm not doing it." I snapped at him. "I refuse to be like you. I haven't become my father and there is no way I will become you."

"I'm afraid you have no choice." He answered his voice suddenly stern. "I am already going through the process."

"What do you mean?" I asked, suddenly quite worried. I though he would try and turn me, was he going to…No?

"You see Draco," he exclaimed. "I am getting weaker, as I'm sure your dear friend Hermione has filled you in on. In fact, I believe you have helped in this matter if I am correct." He smiled at me but I could still see the anger in his eyes. That stupid snake deserved it! He ran a long bony finger down his wand. "I need to be stronger, I cannot survive like this. Members of the order have been made to believe that when I am gone I plan for you to become the next Dark Lord." _Evil laugh._ "They should have known better; like I would willingly hand my power over to someone else." He said almost bitterly. "So you see my plan Draco, is to transfer parts of me, into you. I need you to have certain qualities because you will still be alive, I will just take over most of your body. It makes sense for me to use you; you're still so young and inexperienced your brain will barely be able to fight back against me." He said this as if it was a simple matter that happened all the time. As if I was going to roll over and let him go ahead with this.

"You're wrong; I will be able to fight back against you!" I shouted at him. "I will not let you do this!" I said, almost trying to convince myself rather than him.

Loud roaring laughs emerged from the deatheaters, lead by Voldermort's bone chilling cackle. "Sadly, you have no say in the matter," he whispered to me through the laughs so that only I could hear. "It can go ahead with no effort from you. And do you want to know the first thing we are going to do?" My eyes opened with horror at the thought of the terrible things I would have to witness, I knew what he was about to say. "Rid this world of mudblood's, starting; with your dirty little girlfriend."

Twenty-Four. Hermione  
"I'm telling you he's changed!" I screamed at Harry and Ron as I was held back by Moody and Lupin. "Stop trying to get them to turn against him!"

"We don't need to convince them to turn against him, they're already against him!" Harry shouted back, equally as loud.

I screamed. I screamed as loudly as I could and I only stopped when I heard a mimicking of it. I shut my mouth and watched Mrs Weasley as she exasperatedly tended to Mrs Black.

Eventually Harry, Ron and I had left the shed and apperated to Grimmauld Place; still the head quarters for the order. On arriving Harry and Ron made no haste in telling everyone about how they had found Draco, who had been taken by the deatheaters. Also adding that there was no doubt he was now going to join them, adding worry to everyone else's list of downers.

"Hermione, you have to keep it down," Lupin attempted. "Mrs Black hasn't screamed so much in one day ever, and what if someone outside hears you?"

I gave him a deathly glare before opening my mouth, fully intending to scream again but with no sound leaving my lips. I looked over at Ron who had just lowered his wand and proceeded to make himself a cup of tea, offering one to everyone else bar me. Of course.

I frantically mimed words to Moody and Lupin trying to get them to understand but they just shook their heads stating that they didn't understand me. Why weren't they lifting this spell? It was blatantly obvious who they believed. Defeated, I left the kitchen determined to find someone who would listen, or lip read.

The house seemed completely empty apart from the idiots in the kitchen and so I decided I would go to the library to try and sort out my problems. It always helped in the past.

The huge windows let in the bright summer light so I walked past Tonks completely unaware of her presence. "Wotcha 'Mione." She shrieked as I turned to find her stood behind me, and trod on her foot.

I mimed that I was sorry and a tear fell from my eyes; finally, someone I could talk to. I pointed to my mouth in a successful attempt at getting her to lift the spell, which she kindly did, and motioned for her to join me on the settee.

I very quickly re-accounted everything that had happened. She sat in silence the whole time, her mouth and eyes wide in shock. Only when I finished did she make a noise, which was a small sigh.

"Tonks!" I shouted, startling her. She seemed like she was in some sort of daydream and I needed her to help me. She looked at me sorrowfully; I knew what was coming.

"I'm sorry Hermione but the boys are right." I let out a deflated breath; she was my last hope. "What he did to Dumbledore was unforgivable." That was it; did they not think I hated him for killing Dumbledore? Did they think I didn't care?

"For goodness sake!" I shouted out. "Why do you all seem to think that I did not care about Dumbledore? I cared just as much as the rest of you. I wish I could say that a few months ago I would have agreed to what you are saying but I can't. I am not saying this only because I love him and I don't want to see him dead; I have always been willing to fight for his life. I knew I would be the one doing so, and I am not failing at it!" I threw my arms up as I stormed out of the room only to find the door close in my face.

Angrily I turned around to face a very confused looking Tonks. I shrugged my shoulders at her and put my hands on my hips, waiting for an explanation. All the while hoping she understood.

"It's like a personal prophecy," she whispered so that I had to move closer to her. "People involved in a prophecy feel it has to be followed. You feel you have to follow this to a stage where you are so deep into it, that you can't stop yourself." She looked at me, her head tilted to the side. What was she talking about?

"If you hadn't felt that you had to help him when he revealed himself to you, would you have turned him in straight away?" She asked.

I pondered on the question. That would mean that we didn't feel each others feelings also. "I guess so but where is this leading?"

"And because he revealed himself to you you fell in love with him?"

"Well, kind of. It also helped that I liked him when he was at school. But that also links into the fact that I could feel his feelings; had I not, I would have thought he was just being an arrogant jerk." I got it; I knew what she was on about. If she thought what I thought she thought, she understood!

"So you do love him," finally what I'd been trying to tell them. "Everyone thought he had you under some sort of spell." I cried, tears spilled from my eyes. I hoped to God that she believed me now because I was finally beginning to relax slightly.

"Listen Hermione," she said to me in a hushed voice very quickly. "I think I understand. You're a clever girl and I hope you know what you're talking about. No ones going to be happy about this but…" She paused, say it! "I'm going to help you." Yes! I cried even more. I was hysterical and my body shook uncontrollably as Tonks slowly began to calm me down.

"We'll have to leave right now," she whispered.

"Of course, but why are you so eager?" I asked curiously.

"Haven't you wondered why no ones here Hermione?" She asked with a slight smirk.

I looked at her and shock ran through my body, no way!

"They're pretty certain they've found it and when you opened the door to come in here I was pretty sure I heard pops from downstairs. They could be back any minute now so when they come back, we have to be ready. Hermione, the wars about to begin."


	14. Chapter 14

Twenty-five. Hermione

I could sense him as soon as my body relaxed; his feelings and emotions. He wasn't scared, but he was worried. He wasn't worried for his own good either; someone else was on his mind. I was on his mind.

I let my feelings guide me to the place I needed to be. I turned swiftly on the spot and thought of Draco and not before long landed smoothly outside a large building. I took a minute to take in my surroundings; something Tonks had warned me to do. She was an auror so I took her advice.

Not long after I had arrived Tonks had followed my path and landed heavily besides me, also looking at what surrounded her.

The old building was massive; it went back for what seemed like miles and must have held about 20 floors. It was unusual because it seemed to be situated in the middle of nowhere. It was perfect for the deatheaters hideout. The many windows were bordered up for as far as I could see and there seemed to be no door.

"Over here," Tonks whispered into my ear. She had her wand pointing towards what seemed like another part of the wall but I watched as her mouth moved in what seemed like a spell and eventually an opening appeared.

Tonks smiled nervously, happy that she had succeeded. "Dumbledore once taught me that," she said proudly. I made a mental note to ask her how to do it.

Twenty-two. Draco  
_Don't be sick…Don't be sick…_

I concentrated on steadying my breathing; I refused to let them see me in such a state. My vision was blurring from the pain and I felt completely weak. I didn't know how much longer I would be able to cope for. It felt weird; being certain I was about to die, well, about to die inside. I knew there was no way for me to be saved. Hermione was my only hope and there was no way she'd be able to find this place, let alone get me out of here on her own.

I wasn't scared, I was worried. What if she did try and come to find me? The order would not help her and if they thought she was going to try and save me they'd find a way to stop her.

I had been taken into a room a guy had told me was the "prep room", whatever that meant. I assumed it was to prep me for whatever was about to happen. Voldermort wanted to get this transformation over and done with as soon as possible; I didn't realise it meant so soon.

I'd been tied to the same spot for god knows how long. Deatheaters randomly came to torture me using spells I hadn't even heard of. I'd become so weak I couldn't calculate how long I had been there. It could have been one day, it could have been 10. I didn't even have the strength to put up a fight.

Eventually another deatheater appeared and got me to dress into different robes; I assumed they were Voldermort's. I felt sick, physically and mentally, would I be able to stand all I would now witness?

My imagination went wild as I imagined what I, he, would do to Hermione. I fought back tears; becoming a deatheater had required me to forget about feelings but Hermione had brought them back out in me. I was not going to allow them to ridicule me any further. Not when it was all about to be over anyway.

Twenty-six. Hermione

We walked down corridor after corridor after corridor; everywhere looked the same. I was leading the way. I could tell we were getting closer because I was feeling more worried; really I was scared so I assumed Draco was still worried.

I stopped suddenly when my breath caught in my throat, I gasped for air as Tonks ran to my side. Pain was seeping through my body; there wasn't an inch of me that wasn't aching. A splitting pain shot through my head and I was pretty sure I let out a scream, but I couldn't hear it. My head felt like it was about to explode and I knew I was going to die; I had become certain of it in that short time, when it suddenly stopped.

I picked my shaking body up slowly, with the help of Tonks, and leant against a wall. When I spoke it made me ache all over, "What happened?" Tonks looked at me for a while as though in thought.

"It looked like the Cruciactus Curse," she answered with a clearly confused look on her face. "I don't understand, there's no one around?" I looked down at my hands before it dawn on me.

"Draco?" I whispered. Now that my body had stopped shaking slightly and relaxed I could feel him once again; he was in pain. I put a hand to my head and felt the cold sweat stick to it, "he's close." Tonks nodded her head but suddenly seemed alarmed.

"You screamed," she whispered frantically at me. I looked down embarrassedly; I knew how some people were stronger and bared it, like Harry. But I had never been under the Cruciactus Curse before, and I didn't want to be again.

"Hermione, if he's close, more deatheaters are close," she still whispered although I didn't see the point anymore as I understood what she meant. Had they heard me scream?

We both turned and took off quickly down the corridor, not running but certainly not walking; just wanting to get as far away from that place as possible.

As we continued down corridors I felt a pull, as though I was no longer guiding myself; did Draco know I was there? I knew Tonks didn't want to go in the direction of Draco yet but I couldn't resist heading towards him. I needed to see him, make sure he was alright.

Twenty-Three. Draco  
_What are you doing?_

I could feel her, she was close. How stupid could you get? She couldn't just turn up there and what was she going to do? Demand that they let me go? She'd have been dead the moment they saw her. I frantically thought for her to turn back but the more I did that, the closer she seemed to be getting. I didn't know what to do anymore so I tried feeling nothing, hoping maybe it would cut off the link but it didn't work. I couldn't help but worry for her.

By now I was outside, right on top of a hill not far from the building I had been in minutes before. I was strangely reminded of pictures I had seen in old muggle books of Jesus' crucifixion. I was thinking this thought as Voldermort appeared from no where besides me. I only knew his presents because of the hairs standing on end on the back of my neck. Unlike normal wizards, there was no pop when he apperated, I didn't even know if it was apperating that he did. Maybe he had found a way to walk through dimensions or something, it wouldn't have surprised me one bit.

It was weird, I knew what was about to happen yet I couldn't help but let my mind wander on things that I didn't know about. I had been curious about dark magic since as long as I could remember, I couldn't deny that it interested me. I was about to know everything about it, once I was part of Voldermort. Technically he was about to become part of me but I doubted I would have much say in what my body did pretty soon.

Throughout my final thoughts as myself Voldermort had been rambling on to his deatheaters in a cult like way, and just when I realised that I really should have been listening, he turned to me.

Twenty-seven. Hermione

I was mere feet away from him, a quick spell could stun the nearest deatheaters and we could make a run for it. As though she could hear my thought Tonks shook her head at me silently mouthing not to make a move. How stupid was I? Like we'd be able to escape all these deatheaters; and Voldermort was there.

He was hideous. He did not even look human; more snake like. With slits for a nose and red eyes I was not surprised when I noticed all the deatheaters avoid his gaze, turning their eyes upon their feet.

Tonks was looking around us; I didn't know what she was doing until she turned around and pulled me with her. What was she doing? We couldn't go back now! I yanked my arm out of her grip and spun back round to run towards him but her hands clasped around my upper arm and she pulled my ear to her mouth. "Follow me," she hissed.

I took one last look at Draco and kept as low to the floor as I could. I needn't have taken a last look at him though as we made our way around the other side of the hill, closer to Draco and Voldermort.

"I don't think this is the time to be mouthing off," Lucius seethed at Draco. Voldermort raised a hand to silence Lucius and he fell quiet immediately. Coward.

"This is going to happen whether you like it or not Draco," Voldermort hissed mockingly in Draco's ear. As he brought his head back Draco spat in his face. I made to jump up but was pulled back as Voldermort pulled back his fist and punch Draco. He stumbled for a few minutes before falling heavily to his back and rolling backwards slightly so that he landed…Right by Tonks and me.

Tonks covered my mouth as I mumbled Draco's name. His hands and feet were tied and he looked terrible. His perfect pale complexion was tinged yellow and his platinum hair had lost its shine. A moan left his mouth and he lifted his head slightly catching sight of us for the first time.

Twenty-four. Draco  
_No…_

All I could do was shake my head as she stared at me. I could see her struggling silently against a woman's grasp as she tried to get over to me and my eyes filled up. If they came down here to get me now, she'd be dead.

I strained my ears to listen for approaching footsteps but all I could hear was Voldermort rambling on to his followers. That was always his mistake. Hermione was released by the woman and withdrew her wand, waving it over the ropes so that I was free. I wanted nothing more than to collapse in her arms but I could no longer keep my head up, let alone the rest of my body.

"Come on Draco," Hermione whispered pleading with me to get up. I knew if I could we could have apperated out of there but my body was not listening.

I took it slowly. I knew we needed to move fast but we wouldn't be going anywhere if I didn't move. "Go Hermione," I said weakly. "They'll come down here for me any second now."

"I'm not leaving you Draco," she whispered fiercely to me. I knew I had to move. I knew there was no way that she was leaving without me and the only way for me to save her was for me to save myself. I put my hands out slowly in front me and pushed onto my knees. Hermione and the other woman placed their hands under my arms and heaved me up. This was it, now we were in plan view but it didn't matter anymore.

All I felt was a small spin and a tug just below my naval before my feet landed in where I assumed was the head quarters for the order. But I could still hear the deatheaters shouts and Voldermort's high pitched laugh as he watched his chance for survival slip away. Why had he laughed?

Twenty-eight. Hermione

Draco collapsed to the floor the moment we landed in the kitchen of Grimmauld place. Mrs Weasley let out a shriek as she stared down at his body and Tonks and Lupin rushed round to get some stuff to clean him up. Harry and Ron entered the kitchen and looked wide eyed at me.

"I just had to," I whispered with a pleading voice. Draco was slowly coming round and Lupin levitated him to the nearest room, followed by everyone else.

"You didn't have to you wanted to," Ron hissed at me once we got Draco onto a bed.

"I HAD TO!" I screamed at him. "I couldn't live without him." My voice had become a whisper once more as I sat on the edge of the bed smoothing Draco's cheek. His eyes flickered open and looked into mine; I gasped as I saw how dead they looked. Instead of the astonishing blue/silver they were clouded grey. I bent down and kissed him softly before crying into his shoulder.

"That's great," I heard Lupin mutter from the corner of the room. I lifted my head to see everyone stood together talking and this was when i realised.

"Have…have you found it?" I stuttered. Ron nodded and left the room as Harry turned to me.

"You have to choose whose side you're on Hermione." Harry stated.

I looked at him slightly shocked. "What are you talking about Harry? I'm on your side, I always have been."

"I mean our side? Or his?" He inclined his head towards Draco.

I opened my mouth completely lost for words. "That's not fair Harry," I finally managed to mumble. "Draco is on our side."

"How is he on our side?" Harry asked through gritted teeth as his voice shook with anger. "What has he ever done to prove that he's on our side huh? Measure it up; our side; nothing. Their side; he has the dark mark," he said walking up to Draco and lifting the sleeve of his left arm. His temper was quickly rising. "And he killed Dumbledore for Gods sake Hermione! How can you look past that?"

"I have not looked past that Harry. Why do you and Ron seem to think that I do not care about that? But you seem to forget that he did not kill Dumbledore Harry, you were there!"

"That's right I was there," Harry almost whispered. "And he didn't do it. Because he was to scared." His voice was quieter but it still shook as he turned and left the room. I wasn't giving up that easy.

"He's tried everything to undo what he's done Harry and I'm pretty sure he'll do whatever it takes."

"The only thing he's tried Hermione is to get into your knickers!" Harry spat back at me.

"Now that was out of order," Mrs Weasley said from behind Harry. Harry snapped his mouth shut and attempted to walk past her. "Why don't you give him a chance?"

"I can't believe you're saying this," Harry said just as shocked as I was.

"Harry, of all people you should know that people aren't always the way they appear to be."

"This is different," Harry whispered.

"How is it?" I asked. "How is this any different from the situation Sirius was in. Draco's done almost as little as he did. The only difference is that you've hated Draco since you met him. Just admit it Harry, you can't get past the school feud." I could see Harry bite down on his tongue and Ron appeared behind him. "And you to Ron. You can't forgive him because I'm with him and not you." I bit back as soon as I said it but it had to be done.

Harry nodded his head slowly, was that a good sign? "He killed that snake," I added hoping it would go for him.

Harry seemed slightly shocked but recovered quickly. "Ok Hermione, we'll give him a chance. But it doesn't mean I'm happy about it." I smiled so widely that my face hurt but I didn't care. I ran up to Harry and pulled him into a hug. He felt slightly hostile but it didn't matter anymore; Draco wasn't being turned in.


	15. Chapter 15

Twenty-five. Draco  
_Draco, come here." My father's voice was calm, for now. I looked worriedly into his eyes and continued to take slow steps backwards. "Draco," he was slowly getting aggravated and I knew if I stepped to him now what he would do.___

_I turned swiftly on my heels and ran as fast as I could. The Malfoy Manor garden was large, but not large enough. ___

_"Draco, come back here NOW!" My father bellowed some feet behind me. I slowed to a stopped and stared at the hedge in front of me. I could feel his cold blue eyes boring into the back of my head and the hairs on my neck stood on end. The heavy tap of his shoe on the cement echoed around me and I shut my eyes as I turned.___

_"Father I…"___

_"Draco," his voice was stern as he stepped towards me. "What have I told you about being near muggles?"___

_"But father they are my friends," I tried to explain.___

_"Friends," he whispered whilst surveying me through narrowed eyes. "I told you never to associate with those wretched people." I blinked back tears.___

_"Yes father."___

_"Especially that filthy girl down the road. It'll do well for you to mix with people on the same high status as you," he held his head up proudly.___

_"Yes father," I repeated staring down at my polished shoes.___

_"Now, what did I tell you those kinds of people are?" I opened my eyes widely to look at my father, willing him not to make me say the word. "Draco?" He said through gritted teeth.___

_"Dirty blood-traitors," I whispered whilst avoiding my fathers gaze. He smiled down at me.___

_"They're nothing but?" He waited for me to finish his sentence.___

_"Mudbloods," I answered more boldly and brought my eyes to his.___

_"Good boy," he messed his hand through my hair before striding off down the garden.___

_Mudbloods?_

I propped myself up on my elbows and looked around at the room. I lifted a heavy hand to my head and felt the cold sweat drip from it. My body still shook from the fear I held of my father when I was an 8 year old child. He still affected me in the same sort of way. It took all my courage to stand up to him.

"Finally," came a cheery voice from the corner. "We thought you were never going to wake up." A Plump woman with bright red hair walked towards me with a small smile on her face. It had to be the Weasel's mother.

She bustled out of the room and shortly returning with company. I could feel the grin spread across my face as I saw Hermione enter the room; she flung her arms around me and I squeezed her tightly.

"I was so worried," she sniffed into my shoulder. "We thought maybe they had given you something and you were going to…to die." I patted her back softly and a small chuckle left my mouth.

"You worry too much," she pulled away and smiled at me. I leant forward and touched my lips to hers intending on a small kiss but she deepened it immediately and pulled me towards her.

A cough came from somewhere near the door and we both turned to see Mrs Weasley, the woman who helped save me, a man I recognised as Remus Lupin and stood there frowning at me, Harry and Ron. I suddenly felt highly uncomfortable but Hermione squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"Have you told him?" Ron asked coldly whilst throwing me his dirtiest look. I looked at Hermione expectantly.

Hermione shook her head, "no. Do you mind giving us a second?" Everyone nodded and slowly traipsed from the room leaving the two of us alone.

"A lot has happened in the short time you were gone," she began with a smile on her face.

"A lot of what?" I asked quizzically.

"Draco, the war is about to begin." My heart thumped loudly. I didn't know what to think. I felt nothing. "Harry and Ron have found the 6th horcrux."

Twenty-nine. Hermione

I wasn't sure how he was going to take it. I'd never heard of Draco Malfoy being afraid but this was going to be the biggest thing to happen to the wizarding world in fifteen years. I tried to smile at him but it slowly left my face; I was scared. Draco was frowning.

"I want to help," he whispered though his voice was full of determination.

"Draco," I began shaking my head. "You're too weak. Whatever they did to you has weakened you immensely. I don't think you should put yourself in so much danger."

"You think I'm going to stand back and let you fight him with out me?" He asked stubbornly.

I sighed and started fidgeting with my hands. "Of course not. I'm just…"

"Don't be," he said before I could finish. "Don't be scared to lose me Hermione. You need to understand that I have to do this. I have to prove myself."

"You don't have to prove yourself Draco. You've been through enough already."

"I need to do it." I bit down on my lip as I looked into Draco's eyes.

"What do you need to prove?" I asked shrugging.

"Hermione, you're in Gryffindor, everybody knows that you will jump straight into this war to fight for the future of others. But I come from Slytherin which means not only do they expect me to be fighting for the other side, but they expect me to wimp out and run away."

"No one expects that of you Draco."

"Yes they do." He said flatly. "I heard Harry last night saying how I was too scared to kill Dumbledore and he was right. I was too scared. I'm not naturally brave and courageous like you Hermione; I'm scared."

I looked into his sad eyes and reached out to hold his hand. "What is Gryffindor?" I began. "What is Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff or Slytherin but the last name of some founder? Do you remember what the sorting hat said to you when you sat on that stool back in first year?"

Twenty-six. Draco  
_Slytherin!..._

Back in first year the sorting hat had sorted me almost immediately. I couldn't even remember it speaking to me. I assumed that it said something but it was obviously of no significance to be because I had discarded the memory.

I shook my head slowly. "I remember what it said to me," she whispered before she recited what the hat had told her. "'Oh there are great things in your mind. Many great things. You hold wisdom beyond your age and being a muggle born that is fascinating; very fascinating. The pupils in Ravenclaw will push your knowledge all the way, helping you to the top. But there is courage. You are a brave girl my, my yes, it is all here in your head. You will stick loyal to your friends no matter what and stand up for what you believe in.' Obviously, it decided to place me in Gryffindor. Do you understand what I am trying to say?"

I felt stupid. Was what she was saying complete nonsense or was I just being that dumb. "Hermione I do not have a clue where you are trying to take this." She sighed.

"You know, Harry was nearly placed in Slytherin," she said simply. I scoffed and she smiled.

"He doesn't have a Slytherin bone in him," I laughed lightly.

"He must have," she stated. "Or else the hat wouldn't have thought it suited him. What I'm trying to say Draco is that what house you are placed in does not make the person you are; we have bits of them all in us. Just because some one is in Ravenclaw does not mean they are cleverer than every other house. Some one in Hufflepuff is not more loyal than any other person. Because I was placed in Gryffindor doesn't mean that I am more courageous than you are and like wise, being in Slytherin does not make you more cowardly than I. Slytherin's main trait is not its cowardice Draco."

"Have you ever met somebody who did not suit the house they were place in at Hogwarts?" Her gaze fell to her feet and I knew I had her there. I never had met a person with the unusual case and I was sure she wouldn't either.

"I met you, you are no longer a typical Slytherin whether you see it or not. But that's not the point Draco. Being sorted into houses is a way to place everyone. It's a way to fit people into different dorms, to sort people onto different tables for dinner and to divide them into different classes. The houses were not meant to divide everyone but over the years it caused house rivalry and that is what happened. As we grow up we should all have seen this but everyone was always blinded to the fact that Slytherin's usually ended up on the dark side. Why can't that change? You've changed Draco. A few months ago if I had been told I would be loved by Draco Malfoy I would have laughed in their face. People have to expect change Draco because whether they like it or not, it's on the horizon. If Voldermort is defeated, what reasons do people have to believe that Slytherin's will join the dark side then, if there no longer is one? Hopefully this war will bring the four houses together"

I pondered over her words for a while. "You're a clever woman Hermione, do you know that?" She smiled triumphantly at me.

"So I've been told," she answered. I pulled her towards me and kissed her, she let out a small giggle but the serious look came over her again when she looked at me. "So I hope you see now that you're not scared because you are a Slytherin, you're scared because you are human. And if you choose not to fight no one will say it is because you are a cowardly Slytherin. Because I'm scared Draco," she whispered into my ear. "And I'm a Gryffindor."

I held onto her tightly for a minute and rubbed her back reassuringly. "So what's it going to be Draco? Are you going to fight in this war just to prove to everyone that you're not a coward?" She looked expectantly at me.

"No," I answered slowly. "I'm going to fight in this war to prove to everyone that change is coming. I'm going to fight in this war as a sign of inter-house unity. And I'm going to fight in this war to save the lives of the next generation."

"So you're going to fight?" She asked with a frown.

"Yes and Hermione my dear, I am going to fight right there at your side. Whether you like it or not."

Thirty. Hermione

"Listen boys, I love her. There's nothing you can say that will make me think otherwise."

I jumped back from the door when I saw the handle turn. Harry and Ron had asked to have a word with Draco and took him into the library. They were in there for about 45 minutes before the door swung open and Draco emerged looking slightly dishevelled.

"How'd it go?" I asked worriedly. Draco shrugged and turned to Harry and Ron as they to left the room.

"Well, I'm sure he loves you." Harry said to me. I sighed and looked at him expectantly. "Listen Malfoy, I'm sorry but I'm just finding it too hard to get over everything we've been through. Everything you've done."

"Me too," Ron murmured. I chewed my lip nervously.

"But it's clear that you love Hermione," Harry began.

"And what you did to escape the deatheaters was quite amazing," Ron said wide eyed. I looked at Draco who smirked smugly. I elbowed him affectionately and he wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"I can't trust you right now and I wish I could say we'll give it time, but there isn't any. So we're going to have to go out on a limb and keep a close eyes on you," Harry winked at me and I pulled him into a bone crushing hug before turning to Ron and doing the same. "Besides, if we had tried saying we refuse to let you fight we would have had Hermione to answer to."

"I know what you mean," Draco said before sliding his arms around my waist and kissing me passionately.

"If you do that in the war," Ron said cringing. "You'll be dead." He almost looked happy at the thought of Draco dead but I laughed it off as we were called in for dinner.

It was our last dinner before the war in fact. The message came just before we settled down to eat; the deatheaters had begun their attacks.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thirty-one. Hermione**

I stood there, staring out of the astronomy tower window down towards the Hogwarts grounds. I watched as Hagrid's hut continued to issue outs it smoke but there were no more welcoming lights in the windows. Hogwarts was always my home, where I felt safe. Now, I felt like a stranger in a different world; quite the way I did when I first found out about magic. I couldn't stand feeling weak, I knew people were going to die that night; and there'd be nothing I could do.

It felt weird how just days ago that school was home to hundreds of young witches and wizards; that very tower holding lessons. Now the school was about to hold the biggest war the wizarding world was ever going to see.

A bright green light was shot into the sky some way away; in the forbidden forest. They were coming. In a couple of minutes they would emerge through the trees.

Stood there I expected to feel nervous, anxious or maybe even excited. Instead I was sad, like it truly was the end. A cold hand clasped around mine and I looked up to my side to see Draco's silver eyes looking down at me. He smiled, shortly, before also turning his gaze towards the dark mark which remained hovering in the night sky.

"Who do you think it was?" Draco asked. I didn't know. It could have been anyone. The plan was for some people to go off heading towards them first; if they were defeated we would be there waiting. Anyone on our side could have been the first victim that was killed for the mark to be shot off. All I knew was, only a few meters away, the war had begun.

"God knows," was my answer.

Somewhere below, in the castle, my best friends for 7 years were getting ready. Harry was about to face the man who had haunted his dreams for his schooling life. He would either save the world, or condemn it to evil. I say the world, not wizarding world, because everyone was going to be effected; wizards and muggles alike.

I could feel those eyes burning into me again but I couldn't bear to turn and look at them. Instead I squeezed his hand in what I hoped was a comforting way and asked, "You ok?"

**Twenty-seven. Draco**  
_Is this the end?_  
I wanted, needed her to look at me. I needed to see her face one last time. One last time? I hoped it would not be. I tried to think the best was coming but I couldn't help but fear the worst.

"You ok?" She asked, feeling my eyes upon her as she always did. Was I ok? I wasn't sure. I had gone to Hermione in an attempt to flee from the deatheaters but now there I was, getting ready to run towards them. A couple of months ago I would never have even thought about doing such a thing, but that's what love does to you. I was sure I was going to die for Hermione and even more, I was going to do the thing I vowed **never** to do, I was going to kill.

"Are _you_ ok?" I asked as I sat on the window ledge in front of her, blocking the dark mark from her view.

She sighed and finally brought her eyes to mine. I could see the determination in them and knew she was ready. "Let's do this."

I smiled at her lifting myself up and grabbing her hand in doing so.

Walking through the castle at such a time felt so unreal, like what we were about to do wasn't really that big at all. And as though tomorrow I could be back in my common room with the only worries being my up and coming newts. I knew it wasn't going to happen. I'd been wishing for months for everything to have been on big dream but I had no such luck.

The only sound heard was the billowing of out cloaks and our footsteps echoing of the floor tiles. At the top of the staircase Hermione stopped suddenly and turned to face me.

**Thirty-two Hermione**

I couldn't go into this war without telling him one last time how I felt about him; I would not die knowing that my last words to him weren't "I love you."

"What's wrong?" He whispered behind me. I spun around quickly and pulled him in towards me crashing my lips down on to his. That electricity ran through my body for the last time, my knees went weak for the last time and as I pulled away I looked into his beautiful eyes…for the last time?

We started descending the stairs slowly. Other people started appearing, through doors or invisibility cloaks, ready to fight. "I love you Draco," I spoke quickly knowing I had to say all this now. "I have never met anyone like you. You are special, unique…good." I turned to look at him, stumbling over my words. "And don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise."

"Hermione…" He begun, but was interrupted.

"Word has just come that the deatheaters will be coming through the forest any minute now." Harry shouted above the murmuring which stopped suddenly. He spoke with such power he was barely recognisable. He wasn't the small scared boy he was back in first year when he was about to face Voldermort for the first time. But rather a strong man that was willing and ready to risk his life. "We have all lived through something terrible which has been a result of these monsters. They have plagued not only the wizarding world but the muggle world also; for too many years. This is our opportunity to stop all this as our last generation couldn't, we have to do the job, and do it properly." Every face was turned towards Harry, no one looked worried, all willing to lose there lives for the future of others. "Be brave and courageous, use brains and smarts, keep your loyalties with you. We fight on the grounds of the greatest school this world will ever know of and I don't know about all you, but I for sure will be proud knowing I have protected it, to fuel the next generation."

Claps and shouted of approval shot up into the air before the giant front doors were opened and the cool night's breeze blew in upon everyone.

Draco took my hand in his as everyone began their walk to the outside, to their fate. "I love you too Hermione," Draco said and he smiled, pausing for a while before asking, "How do you feel?" He looked around indicating that he meant about the war. I knew he was worried.

It suddenly dawn on me that I was scared, my heart beat ferociously against my chest and noticing my held breath I let it out. "Worried," I answered finally. "Draco, I'm not quite sure I'm ready for death," a tear fell down my cheek and he wiped it away. I asked, "how about you?"

He smiled down at me that brilliant smile. Right then I would have died for that smirk of his, just to let me know everything was going to be fine. "To die shall be an awfully big adventure," he answered adding "in the words of the great Peter Pan." I laughed nervously.

"Well, to our next adventure," I said as I tip-toed to reach and kiss him, feeling that electricity really…for the last time?

**Twenty-eight. Draco**  
_For the last time?_  
I could only tell her I loved her. I had so much I wanted to say, but not the words to do it. And before I knew it, the war begun.

"For Albus Dumbledore!" Harry shouted, pointing the way. It echoed around us as everyone repeated it and I looked into Hermione's perfect golden brown eyes, into her beautiful face and we smiled at each other…for the last time?

"For Albus Dumbledore!"


	17. Chapter 17

Thirty-three. Hermione

It smelt of death; death lingered everywhere. I couldn't actually see any dead bodies from the darkness but I could smell them all around me. I wanted to know who they were but I couldn't chance stopping; I needed to help those who were still fighting. I hadn't seen a single person in at least ten minutes and I wasn't sure whether to take it as a good sign or a bad sign.

Harry was right about the closeness of the deatheaters; as soon as we made our way out into the grounds they appeared just at the other side. I grabbed Draco's hand in mine and together we apperated to near the black lake. The spell to stop apperating from within the grounds had been broken by Voldermort. A green light shot above my head and I lifted myself up just fast enough to see Draco hit a killing curse at one of the deatheaters. I approached him slowly and stroked him arm comfortingly but second's later deatheaters apperated all around us and I found my self ducking and diving everywhere I could. That's when I lost Draco.

I was then frantically looking for him; was he alive? I had seen Ron; he was involved in a fierce battle with a deatheater but he assured me he had it under control so I left him to it. Harry, he had gone straight to look for Voldermort. I assumed that neither of them had been killed yet; I was certain something big would happen when either occurred.

I was walking through the forbidden forest in pitch blackness, squinting to try and make out any figures. I scolded myself for being so stupid before I lit my wand and peered around. My eyes fell on the body of someone I knew and my heart jumped into my throat. It was Neville.

I stopped dead in my tracks and felt my eyes sting with the threatening tears but before I could start to feel too much grief a twig snapped behind me and I turned abruptly. I held my wand up over my head as to spread the light further and I scanned my surroundings. I gasped when he stepped through the trees.

"Well, well, well." He said unctuously. I bit down nervously on my lip and although fear spread through me I held out my wand steady.

"Snape," I half hissed half whispered. The former potions master and murderer of Albus Dumbledore stood a mere seven feet away. I watched as his fingers twitched on his wand but brought my stare back to his face which contorted into a slimy grin.

"Now," he said tapping his chin. "How to kill you. Shall I make it quick and painless? Or have a bit of fun first." I scoffed.

"You slimy piece of shit!" I spat.

"You never knew when to keep your mouth shut Granger," he hissed taking what should have been five steps but was one stride towards me. He held his wand firmly under my chin and I raised my head slightly. I looked defiantly back at him.

"My, my we are stubborn aren't we. You should be whimpering at my feet right now," he whispered threateningly in my ear. He narrowed his eyes whilst he looked at me and a greasy smile spread across his crooked features. "Turned into a pretty little thing haven't we," he whispered whilst running a finger down my cheek and pressing his mouth to my ear.

"Don't touch me," I snapped as I pulled my head away from him. He rubbed his finger in my top all the time never removing his wand from my neck.

"Don't want any of your dirtiness rubbing off on me," he smirked triumphantly and I chocked back a laugh.

"You contradicting prick," I hissed. "You can't catch any dirtiness from me. You have some of your own." He tried to put me in my place with a slap across the face but it only fuelled my anger. "After all, you are the prince of half-bloods." It was my turn to smirk but this time I felt a pain surge through my body and I crumpled to the floor. I had felt this feeling before; he had put me under the cruciatus curse.

The agony ran through my body but as soon as he lowered his wand it was as though the pain was never there. The only reminder was the aching in my bones. I slowly lifted myself up and he tutted. "Defiant aren't you. You should have stayed down. Maybe then I would have ended it quicker." He snickered.

"Never," I said hoarsely.

"We'll see about that," he glared. All of a sudden the oddest feeling came over me. It was as though I was as light as air and I swore I could have done anything at that moment. "Now get back down," I heard distantly.

_Don't do it Hermione, you don't want to die at his feet._

I said get down.

I was sure I heard the word "no" escape my mouth but I couldn't be certain of it.

_Don't listen to him. Tell him no!_

The voice said desperately and this time, I defiantly said it.

"NO!" As soon as the word left my mouth the light airy feeling was gone and the pain returned leaving me trembling.

"Typical Gryffindor," he growled rushing towards me, replacing his wand under my chin. "As much as I would like to stick around and torture you, I have others to kill." He lifted his wand and I knew this was it.

Suddenly a high pitched scream emitted a small distance from where we were. Snape's eyes widened as his head turned towards the sound and it was in that small time that he had turned his head that I took my moment. "Avada Kedavra!" I shouted.

I watched in astonishment as his body stiffened before he fell, lifeless, to the ground with a thud. I let out a shocked whimper and felt my knees buckle beneath me. I caught myself and immediately hurried off towards an opening a little way away.

I jumped over uprooted trees and pushed my way through a crowd who were all bend down in a pointless attempt to cover their ears from the noise. The scream vibrated around the opening, rebounding off the trees until suddenly it stopped. I squinted against the bright light that was given off from wands; wands which were held by Harry and Voldermort.

As I watched the light turned white and there was complete silence; not even the trees dared to blow in the wind.

I held my breath as I slowly lifted my head and squinted against the brightness. I stumbled to my feet and was the first to rush forward once the light began to fade. I took in the seen in front of me; Harry was lay spread eagle on the floor, his knuckles still white from their grip on his wand, eyes closed. I took slow steps towards him and knelt at his side picking up his arm. I lay two fingers across his wrist and gasped dropping his arm to ground. There was no pulse.

By now everyone who was left from the good side were spread around me and a silent whisper went around. "GET AWAY!" I screamed, looking around at them all, the few of them that there was. A sob got caught in my throat and I let it out as I pulled his lifeless body towards me.

Harry had, for as long as I'd known him, cared more for everyone else than himself. He'd trained in hope of saving the world and in a fierce battle to do just that, he'd lost his life. It wasn't fair. He wasn't meant to die. Voldermort was meant to be the only one to die…Voldermort?

I lifted my head slowly as my face contorted with rage. I was ready and willing to fight him. Suddenly my head shot up at the pops that were sounding from all around; the deatheaters were dissaperating. I turned around to see him before me, just feet away from Harry. Voldermort's body lay completely still; his wand had flown out of his hand and lay a foot away from him. I stepped cautiously forwards, aware of the calls to be careful but ignoring them all the same.

Before I could get within even a foot of him the floor all around his body began to cave away. I took a step back as I bit my tongue to hold in the scream. I watched as blood red came through the gaps and slowly wrapped themselves around Voldermort's body. Suddenly the earth beneath my feet shuddered and the monster that was the Dark Lord was tugged fiercely down through the earth which was crumbling and cracking.

I stepped forwards slowly and looked down at the floor where Voldermort's body was just seconds ago. I turned my head and took in the sight before me. The grass that had been there earlier was burnt away and in its place was a permanent reminder of the evil that once walked the earth. The dark mark had left its place upon this spot and I allowed a small smile to cross my face in realisation that he was finally gone.

Cheers erupted all around me and I felt the silent tears leave my eyes. I knew the image of Voldermort would most likely haunt people's dreams for years but at least that was as close to this world as he would come.

I bit down on my lip and was about to turn my attention back to Harry, raising a hand to call someone to get help, when a sudden buzzing noise caught my attention. Voldermort's wand still lay on the floor however now it was vibrating fiercely.

Everyone's face was turned to me and I looked at them shrugging. I didn't have a clue who any of them were so I beckoned forward the nearest one and ushered them up to the castle to see if Pomfrey was anywhere in sight. Where was everyone? The members of the order? Teachers? A lump caught in my throat as I feared the worse but I knew right then I had to focus on that wand.

As I stepped closer to it the vibrating became stronger. When I reach out my hand and grabbed it it shook so vigorously I had to use both hands to keep my grip. I jumped letting out a small scream as unexpectedly it let out a high pitch squeaking sound. I looked down at it, the tears still fresh in my eyes but more began to fall defiantly as his figure poured from the end of the wand.

Harry looked at me sadly; or rather his soul did. He began walking towards me and tears fell fast down my cheeks. He took a quick glance behind me before returning his gaze to me as a cold hand was placed on my shoulder. I stared into Harry's transparent face for a second and he smiled at me knowingly.

Not wanting to be wrong about whom I thought was there I turned very slowly; breaking down completely when I saw him. My arms flew around Draco's neck the moment my eyes caught his face, and I cried; he patted my back reassuringly as he told me he loved me.

Eventually, worried he might have gone, I turned back to Harry; his soul. He didn't speak but instead placed his hand on my chest; over my heart. A feeling poured through me and I knew right at that moment that he was ok with it; he was ok with my loving Draco.

I tried to hold onto him, I couldn't let him go. I collapsed to the ground as he began to rise. I threw myself onto the floor as Madame Pomfrey appeared at my side and buried my head in my hands.

Everything was quiet.

Twenty-nine. Draco

_Is it over?_  
Was that it? Could it have possible been over? We'd fought and we'd won. The deatheaters had fled as soon as they saw Voldermort was defeated.

I'd finally found Hermione after hours of searching and when I did, I couldn't believe what I saw. The-boy-who-lived had met his downfall with the same evil that gave him that name in the first place. But he'd done what he intended to do; he'd killed Voldermort in the process.

I saw it before everyone else; the light returning back to earth. I watched it for a while thinking it was my mind playing tricks on me at that delicate time; but as I watched, whispered where passed around.

A furious Hermione lifted her head to glare at all the people that dared to murmur at such a time, but then it caught her eye. She stumbled backwards and her hand flew to her mouth as his soul floated back down into his body. A short intake of breath was heard as slowly he began to sit up. The-boy-who-lived lived again.

Thirty-four. Hermione

I rushed towards him pulling him into a hug that could have lasted forever had he not been dragged away from me by a worried Pomfrey. I let him go though; I knew he needed looking after.

Slowly the small crowd of relived people died away and finally I was with Draco again. But reality had hit me, "where is everyone?" I asked worriedly looking around as though they were all going to appear from behind the trees

He didn't answer me and I took it as a bad sign. There was something wrong, I could tell. He avoided my eyes completely; what was he hiding? "Draco, just say it." I said tears already falling down my face as it dawned on me what he was going to say.

"Most of the order, and teachers, well they're, they're…dead." He responded, tears filling his eyes and falling also. Although he wiped them away quickly, I knew they were there. "Most people are, a lot of close friends." His eyes shot up to mine and I began shaking my head. _Please don't mean what I think you mean._

"I'm so sorry Hermione," he said stepping towards me. I was surprised to see silent tears falling down his face but the ones that fell down mine certainly weren't silent. A scream left my mouth I was unaware I could release. My legs became numb and Draco pushed his hands under my arms to keep me steady. He didn't have to say the name, I knew what he meant.

Why did I leave him? If I had stayed and fought with him he may still have been alive. All sorts of thoughts ran through my head; memories good and bad. The love I once felt for him. How was Harry going to take it, what was I going to say to the Weasleys?

Thirty. Draco

_Was it all worth it?_  
I pulled Hermione into my arms as she cried, I couldn't stand seeing her so upset and no matter how much I tried, I couldn't fight back the tears that fell from my eyes.

So many people were dead. "It'll be alright 'Mione," I chocked in a whispered to her. Instantly I knew I shouldn't have said it. She pulled her head back to look at me.

"It won't be alright Draco. It's so easy for you to say that, you haven't lost anyone that you love. Everyone you ever loved was on the other side. Everyone you've ever loved you just fought against." She spat out. I couldn't keep quiet, she may have lost loved ones but the things I just had to do were so hard.

"Hermione, you may have just lost people you love but I just killed people I loved. Yes, I may not love them anymore but I had family that I just had to fight against; family that I just had to kill." I chocked over the last sentence, barely making it leave my lips.

Thirty-five. Hermione

I don't even know why I did it. I still loved him; of course I did but at that moment I made the biggest mistake of my life. I walked away.

I had to get some air. I needed to get away from Hogwarts, go somewhere that death was not lingering; but everywhere would hold death, I knew that. I shuddered at the thought of what the rest of the world must look like. How much damage had Voldermort caused?

I purposely walked slowly hoping that I'd hear his voice soon; and I did.

"Avada Kedavra!"

It echoed through the forest and I spun around on my heels to see Draco stood towering over a figure that was lying on the ground at his feet. A laughed left his mouth, quietly at first but eventually it was so loud I was scared to approach him. I walked slowly up behind Draco and looked down at the man that had tormented him for all his life; the man that had caused him so much pain.

I put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and he snapped his head to look at my face, as though he was unaware of my presence behind him. Immediately tears streamed down his face as he looked into my eyes; his mouth opened and shut but not a sound left his lips. No man should have to kill their own father. But if anyone was going to be the death of Lucius Malfoy, I knew Draco would be that person. I understood that he would be upset but what I didn't get was why the tears were rapidly falling from his eyes as he stared, unable to speak, into my eyes. That was when I realised it; I couldn't feel his pain, why could I not feel his pain for losing his father? Clearly he was feeling it or why else was he crying. I grasped Draco's hand in mine, it was freezing.

"Come on, let's get you some rest." I whispered to him as I lightly turned away attempting to take him with me but my hand was dropped from his as he slackened his grip.

"Draco?" I called softly, narrowing my eyes towards him. Slowly he returned his gaze to his father on floor then began to turn towards me. His eyes were still fixed down but not to the ground, to his hands which were cupped to his stomach. I tilted my head to the side slightly, wondering what he was up to.

Eventually he returned his stare to me and I went to step towards him but he lifted a hand to me. I looked at it and a small gasped left me as I lifted my hand to my mouth. Blood covered his fingers, palms and dripped down his wrists. I didn't understand; the Avada Kedavra curse left no blood.

I looked into his eyes for an explanation but all he did was open and then close his mouth. Suddenly he started gasping for air and panic ran over my body like a cold shower. I instinctively started calling for help before rushing towards him and catching him in my arms, slowly lowing him to the floor. He looked down at his stomach and I followed his gaze.

Thirty-one. Draco

_Focus on her face Draco. Focus…On…Her…Face…_  
I looked down at the wound in my stomach as it slid in and out of focus. He'd stabbed me. My father had stabbed me before I put the killing curse upon him. I looked into Hermione's face willing the words to come out, pleading and begging in my head to let me have one more chance to say it. Just one more second to tell her I loved her.

My breathing was becoming short and no matter how much I tried there wasn't enough breaths left in me to speak; but it didn't stop me attempting it. I furiously opened and shut my mouth but my throat was dry and slowly blackness was creeping in on me. My body was numb, I felt no pain. Only weakness.

They say your life flashes before your eyes when you die; and they weren't lying. I saw everything and I began to cry. No words could leave my dry throat but my eyes streamed with tears. All the bad I had done looked so much worse from this side of life and death. I was scared of dying; was I going to go to hell?

I squeezed my eyes shut and flew them open fearing if I shut them for to long I would never open them again. More memories flooded my mind blurring my eyes even more. Hermione swum in and out of visions and I realised all the good she had caused me to do. Would those few months of doing good and helping the order give me a pass to heaven?

"Draco?" She whispered through tears. I tried to smile at her but it caused pain to surge through me. She pulled my hands back from the wound and shook her head slowly. "What did he do?"

A small sad laugh left my mouth and I raised a hand to her cheek. She shuddered under my cold touch but leaned into it all the same. "I'll always love you," I struggled.

"Don't say it like that Draco," she pleaded as more tears fell from her eyes.

"I'm dying," I whispered. I realised my eyes no longer blinked.

"No, no you're not." She said stubbornly. "Don't say that Draco. Tell me what to do. There has to be something I can do."

"There's nothing." The words barely left my lips and she began to sob. Pins and needles travelled up my legs. "Hermione, we're born, we live and when we have done what we intended to do, we die." I told her. My shoulders shook from the cold than ran over my body.

I started coughing viciously and the sound of Hermione screaming for help entered my ears. I brought my hands down from my mouth to see the fresh bloody staining them; I knew it was a bad sign.

Thirty-six. Hermione

I gripped onto his hand as though I thought doing just that would keep him with me. The blood that had spluttered from his mouth stopped and I stared down at him, unable to talk. He smiled weakly back down at me and an uncomfortable grown left his mouth as his ran his hand over the wound. I looked down at his stomach and breathed deeply at the sight. Mustering all my courage I pulled the cloth back and winced from the blood. I place both hands over the metal handle of what I realised was a knife. I looked up into Draco's face "Please," he whispered. I shut my eyes and tugged; it slid out roughly. Tears fell from my eyes and I threw the knife to the floor before throwing myself onto Draco.

"You know what you said is not true. You're here for a lot more than this Draco, please." I begged. He smiled at me as his eyes drooped and I clung onto his hand…It became relaxed in my grip.


	18. Chapter 18

Thirty-seven. Hermione

I stood under a tree which stood perfectly still. It's a weird thing to say but for anyone who had been to Hogwarts in the last twenty odd years it would seem perfectly normal. Standing there I remembered a time when this tree would have attacked me, in fact, I remembered a time when this tree did attack me.

I looked up at the castle which usually gave me a warm welcoming feeling; now its remainders made me shudder. They towered high above me and made me feel intimidated. It cast its shadow over me in the early morning sun leaving a cold feeling to settle. A warm, clammy hand was place on my shoulder and I turned to look into the once warm green eyes of Harry. His mouth smiled but his eyes did not light up in their usual way.

"Ready?" He asked steadily. I nodded my head and swallowed back the sickly feeling which had settled in my stomach for the last couple of days. In four days I had been through more funerals than I could count; but this was going to be the worst.

I'd always had a fear of funerals; which was silly because I'd never been to one before. I actually considered not attending but then I remembered that final promise I had made to him.

_I pulled his limp body up to me and screamed at him to open his eyes. "I love you Draco!" I shouted it over and over again. "Don't leave me please! You gave me my life how can I live without you?!" I felt selfish for saying it, how could I think of my self at a time like that? I sobbed into him and softly checked for a pulse as my screams became quieter and quieter.___

_A warm hand on my shoulder snapped my head up as I looked into Harry's hazel eyes but it just increased my crying and he dropped himself to my side crying to as he hugged me.___

_I laid Draco's body softly down on the ground and brought my lips to his. The electricity was gone and I pulled away sorrowfully. I looked down into his handsome face. He was so perfect. "How could they take you away?" I asked. "You said we die once we've done what we intended to do," I leant down and put my head softly against his as I whispered into his ear. "But you haven't finished what you intended to do." I watched as his body was levitated onto a stretcher and hovered over to the castle, "not yet," I whispered. _

I glanced from the coffin, to the people around me, and back to the coffin again. Pale faces were turned my way as my eyes swept across the room. I fumbled with the white paper folded in my hands and I shakily opened it up. I cleared my throat harshly and allowed my eyes to take in the people around me once more. I bit my cheek and turned back towards the coffin as hot tears stung my eyes.

I gripped my hands onto the sides of the podium and exhaled slowly bringing my head up to meet the soft eyes of the crowd. It was a small crowd but I'd expected nothing other. Any members of his family fought against him and did not dare show their faces and anyone that fought with him was not particularly fond of him anyway. I took in a shaky breath, wondering whether I was strong enough to do it. I didn't want to break down in front of these people, no matter how much right Harry told me I had to do so.

I let my eyes hover on Harry for a second who gave me a reassuring smile. I nodded to let him know I was ok.

"Draco Malfoy," I began. I heard my voice echo around the hall from the micro-phone which sat in front of me. My eyes instantly stung with fresh tears and I put a hand to my chest as it rose and fell rhythmically. I opened my mouth and rubbed my tongue across my teeth as I fought back the tears. Pushing my lips together defiantly for a second I continued. "Draco," I began again purposely leaving out the last name which he hated so much. I looked towards his coffin again and a small sad laugh left my lips. "For those of you that had the pleasure of knowing Draco at school you will surely remember his relationship with anything muggle related." I took a moment to look around at the people listening and noticed a few nods and a couple of frowns. I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Such as myself." I spoke more confidently. "For those of you who did not know Draco when he was at Hogwarts then count yourself lucky." Even I could hear the slight bitter tone in my voice which I did nothing to try and hide. I was here to speak the truth about him.

"I know that many of you stand here now, not because of your love for Draco, but because of either support for me, or wanting proof that he is actually gone. I see a few faces I expected," my eyes stopped on Pansy Parkinson who had fled when the war began then flickered to Blaise Zabini who I assumed did the same. "And I see a few I did not expect," I looked towards some fellow student who I knew had no liking of Draco and they bowed their heads guiltily. "But don't be ashamed for your reasons here because the Draco that all you knew would have done the same thing."

I took a deep breath and my eyes glazed over with tears. I glanced back at the coffin; it was platinum white and reminded me of his hair. I choked on a sob as I realised this and raised my head so that I looked up and noticed the beautiful stain glass window which opened up to the heavens. I was reminded of when I first set eyes on him as Damon, even then he was perfect.

_I was speechless. For what must have been the first time in my life I was actually speechless. He was, not to sound corny, perfect. Not fit or __bad__ as Lavender and Parvarti would refer to him, but perfect. His hair was black and very short; there wasn't enough of it to be styled in any particular way. His eyes were piecing blue/green like the colour azure. Flakes of snow twinkled in them as it fell around us. His jet black eyelashes curled in the way girls would dream to have them. He had on dark, faded jeans and a sky blue jumper which complimented his eyes. _

I smiled reminiscently and focus back on what I was saying. "I liked Draco for a while before he," I swallowed quickly. "Before he planned the murder of Dumbledore." I bowed my head. "I knew things about Draco of which he told no one. I don't believe there is anyone in this room that can even imagine the horrors he had to go through as a child." My confidence rose as I stared around the room. "He grew up alone with no one to save him from the torture he experienced at home. His future was planned out for him before he was even born and I don't think I need to tell you what that was." I looked around and saw some understanding faces but some confused. "He was to become a powerful and feared wizard; a deatheater. And even though there was never any solid proof I still think that if he had a chance eventually, Voldermort would have made him the next dark lord." I heard a few gasps and was satisfied with the reaction it had gotten.

I took a gulp of the water to my right and lay my hands softly either side of my speech which I was reading from. I read what I was planning to say next and understood that I couldn't go on this way. "I have a speech," I said holding it up by the tips of my fingers away from me. Tears ran freely down my face now. "I stupidly thought that it was possible for me to write down all I wanted to say on this," I said as I dropped it to the floor. I watched as many eyes fell with it and then returned expectantly back to my face. I bit down on my bottom lip. "He's dead now," my voice broke. "But he so desperately wanted you all to know that he wasn't what you all thought he was; he wasn't a Malfoy." I shook my head and more tears fell.

I took deep breaths as I remembered one of the last conversations we had.

_"Hermione, you're in Gryffindor, everybody knows that you will jump straight into this war to fight for the future of others. But I come from Slytherin which means not only do they expect me to be fighting for the other side, but they expect me to wimp out and run away."_

"How many people in here were in Slytherin?" I did not expect an answer as I looked around and saw only two that I knew. A few faces contorted slightly and I laughed. "See how you look at the mention of Slytherin?" I shook my head at them and many faces turned away ashamedly. "Have you still not realised what that school has done to us? Do you not see the split which it formed? Even now, when the darkest wizard of all time is defeated. The wizard which fuelled this split because of his recruitment of the pureblood Slytherins. In first year we are all told by some idiotic person how all people placed in Slytherin are destined for evil. Is it not this myth which has pushed them that way?" My eyes darted between the faces. "Just because Salazar Slytherin was the way he was he cannot represent the rest of the Slytherin population. Take Draco for instance."

_"Look, I'm not going to lie to you Hermione. I can't say that I have always loved you and that I've always hidden it because that's not the case. I was brought up to think that I was better than everyone else and that muggles and anyone that wasn't pureblood were beneath me."_

"Growing up all he knew was that he was a pureblood, being a pureblood meant that he was above anyone else, and being above everyone else meant that he could treat them like shit." My bottom lip trembled and I couldn't hold back the sob that left my mouth. Harry rose in his chair but I shook my head to let him know I was fine; he sat down wearily. "When I met Draco last year the first thing he said to me before he revealed himself was that he cared for me. He cared for a girl who had been his enemy for 6 years. He cared for a girl who he had thought was beneath him. He cared for a … for a mudblood." No one disapproved of the word as I continued.

"'It's all I've ever known. It a big reason why I hated Dumbledore, because he was such a muggle lover, and he didn't hide the fact that he hated me to.'" I quoted Draco. "When telling me this he knew I would be against it but he always spoke so freely of things he knew upset people and it wasn't because he wanted to upset them, it was because he was Draco; he knew no different. He didn't act differently in front of me but he acted differently in front you," I said pointing to all the people below me. "He was afraid you would all see the soft side of him. He was scared, once he realised he was not above everyone, that his "friends" would turn against him. He didn't want to upset what they thought was the right thing. He knew it would upset the balance and thought it would be a bad thing. He thought of everyone else bar himself." I laughed, "And there we all were thinking Draco Malfoy thought of no one but himself.

He didn't want to upset the balance of the lack of house unity so he put on a mask and acted a jerk. Even though it meant that in doing so he had no real friends and so many enemies." I took a deep breath.

"Have you ever met somebody who did not suit the house they were place in at Hogwarts? That is the question which Draco asked me when he planned on entering the war, not to fight for what is right, but to fight to prove to all of you that he had changed. All he ever wanted was to not be alone," I didn't try to hold the sob in now as my voice freely cracked and tears freely fell. "When the end came," my voice rose, "he was prepared to put his life at risk just to prove to all you that he was not a Malfoy." I put my head in my hands. "Eventually I got through to him and what he told me touched me so much. His goodness truly shone through. He told me that he was going to enter the war as a sign of inter-house unity and a sign that change is coming. I just hope his death wasn't a waste." I looked around at the people who looked back at me quizzically. "Because if a Malfoy entering the war on our side did not show all of you how people are not defined by the way they are when they are an 11 year old child, or by the house they are placed in, then you are all just as bad as the man that made Draco the way he was. He was prejudice towards anything muggle related; you're prejudice to anything Slytherin related."

I raised my head proudly and stepped down from the podium slowly. I didn't bring my eyes to look into the faces of the people who surrounded me because I couldn't stand to see the look in their eyes. A warm hand on my shoulder averted my gaze from the huge doors and I looked into those green eyes.

"Well done," Harry whispered to me. I smiled looking around and suddenly applause sounded all around me. Tears fled from my cheeks as I beamed at everyone appreciatively. I headed back to the podium for my final words.

"Draco Malfoy. Draco," I corrected myself. "Was a beautiful person," I said clearly before my voice broke. "His death was a disaster." Applause echoed around me and the tears flowed again. I looked up towards the heavens and in all the noise and applause whispered for only him to here, "Be proud Draco, you did it."


	19. Chapter 19

Thirty-Eight. Hermione  
The train stopped and I looked out the window at the sign that read platform 9 ¾ which hung off its pole. I looked at Harry who took my hand in his as we rose from our seats and left the compartment. We slowly walked down the corridor of the empty train and stepped off onto the platform. As we turned to take one last look at the Hogwarts Express it faded until we could see it no more.

I looked up at Harry, tears in my eyes, "It's over," he whispered. I nodded my head as I looked around me at the empty platform and thought of all the people that should be there, but were not. I could almost see Neville chasing his toad as his grandmother scolds him for being cowardly. But he wasn't cowardly; he was great and fought well. I could almost feel Mrs Weasley pull me into a hug offering for me to spend the summer at the Burrow, which is no longer there. And as I turn towards the barrier that leaves the platform I feel Draco with me and can amlmost see him; still in his wizarding robes, his cloak billowing around him. He looks beautiful, so perfect. Slowly he turns to face me and smiles; there is no trace of a smirk, just a smile.

He was never happy how he was, but I could see the happiness in his eyes. Even if in their deepness there was sadness, he was happy. Surrounded by all the people he fought for and all the people he fought with. I exhaled slowly fighting back the tears as, one by one, they all disappeared. I could see Dean Thomas, Padma and Parvarti Patil, Fred and George. And lastly, just before they disappear I saw Ron, he smiles just before he disappears and the only people left are my parents. They stand there for a while crying into each other, they were muggles and weren't ready for this. Slowly they fade away to.

I looked up at Harry who was looking in the same direction as me, tears streaming down his face; I wondered whether he was seeing the same thing or maybe different people. I looked at the barriers which lead to the muggle world, the world we will now live in. I knew once we walked through the barrier, the platform would disappear just like the train. Soon magic would be forgotten as the greatest school ever known is the last one to be shut down. Soon it would be just a memory along with the Hogwarts express and its greatest headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. I had no doubt in my mind that one day magic would be found again, whether in my time or not. One day Hogwarts will open its doors to a new generation of witches and wizards who will learn, not of the war that we learnt, but of the one we fought in. They'll be taught about the greatest headmaster to run it and the boy that was Voldermort's down-fall…for the second time.

But with magic comes power, and with power comes desire; Desire to be the best. I fear, in fact I know, there will be some one to rival the power of Voldermort and all I can do is hope, hope that there will be another person who has strength beyond what they know. A person who can defeat him and in the process, keep magic alive. As we have been unable to do.

As we walked through the barrier, hand in hand I started wondered whether things would have been different if things never happened between me and Draco, for better or worse. But I didn't care that they could have been better, because I got to know him and it was beautiful; only what came from it was a disaster. We emerged through the other side of the barrier; as I looked up I saw him.

Stood there looking more powerful than ever before. His blue robes flying around him and that all familiar twinkle in his eyes which shone behind his half moon spectacles, "Hello Harry, Hermione. I'm sorry I missed the war." The twinkle left his eyes and was replaced by determination, "But it's not over."

-

-

-

-

-

A.N - As you can probably tell, more is SUPPOSED to happen. There is another chapter to this story, the epilogue, but ive only written about 3 chapters of the sequal to this story and i doubt ill write anymore, so i see no point in putting the epilogue up :/ However, if people want to read it and the few chapters from the sequal that i've written, ill upload them too :)


End file.
